Sakura no Hana
by JuxVa-chan
Summary: Madara spoke up but the ANBU leader beat him with it. "I'm here to look over you pathetic loosers because of you there're still 2 jinchuriken out there instead of one since your try to capture the hachibi was the utmost failure."
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, guys. This is my _first _fanfic so I hope you like it ^^**

**First of all I want to say that I'm NOT english! I'm german but more people are able to read english(because they learn it in school) so i write my fanfics in english...**

**Yep, I don't like that pathetic Sakura from the Anime so I twisted her past a _little _bit. I tried to make the characters not too OOC but probably failed ._.**

**So this is in Naruto Shippuuden after Sasuke killed Itachi and joined Akatsuki (and failed to capture the Hachibi)...so yeah enjoy^^**

**And no flames please xD but criticism is allowed and wanted ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, Naruto Shippuuden or the named Characters.**

**R&R**

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat still and emotionless at the wooden table in the Akatsuki hideout and waited for Madara to come back.<p>

Meanwhile Suigetsu and Karin were caught in a fight already and badmouthing each other.

"Sasuke doesn't even need a hooker like ya, so fuck the hell off!"

"THE HELL! Sasuke-kun needs me more than you because he loooves me! Don't you get it yet? Even you can't destroy our relationship!"

Sasuke looked up and glared at Karin but of course…she took it wrong.

"See? Even now he's flirting with me!"

A dark laughter was heard and everyone's head turned in Madara's direction.

The called one got out of the shadow and presented his orange mask for the world to see.

But the group's attention was drawn to another person still standing in the shadows who was now talking.

"Madara-sama, you know I do anything you wish but why must I look over a bunch of idiots?"

Madara chuckled amused but didn't answer. Sasuke watched the young woman who spoke. She reminded him of somebody but he couldn't put his hands on it.

She finally came into the light just to present another mask. Sasuke heard Karin gasp as he looked at the mask closer. It was an…ANBU mask?

"I think the most of you already heard of her. To tell the truth I was first sceptic about letting her join but Deidara, Nagato and Itachi", Sasuke head shot up, "recommended her, so I thought I give it a try and here she is...our most valuable Akatsuki member. The ANBU leader "Golden Phoenix". "

Silence.

Awkward Silence.

Juugo was the first to speak.

"Isn't she the one who is most feared by all rogue ninjas?"

Madara grinned widely but of course nobody could see.

"She was once send here as a spy at the age of 3. That was shortly before Orochimaru left and he thought it was appropriate to take her with him to use her for his experiments…at the age of 8 she escaped and returned to Konoha. 5 years later she joined Akatsuki again because she began to hate the Shinobi world and supported my plans. She earned my trust and works now as a double spy for me to spy on the Hidden Villages."

While Madara bubbled on about how GP (Golden Phoenix) joined Akatsuki Sasuke's eyes never left the blonde Kunoichi. He was irritated. Her appearance reminded him of somebody from is old village, Ina or something but that wasn't it.

"…And she is the last bearer of the Sorengan."

"EHHHH?" Suigetsu and Karin thought for once the same.

"I thought the clan of the Sorengan bearers was destroyed hundred of years ago?" Juugo took interest in the girl. Not the way you think of course he just thought it was weird to have the Sorengan.

Madara turned to look at him.

"That's correct but long ago at the massacre of the Sorengan clan a young couple was out on a mission and one of them was a bearer of the ocular jutsu. They raised a family in secret who all bore the Sorengan."

"Hn, what should we do with her?", Sasuke asked kinda annoyed to mask his irritation.

Madara spoke up but the ANBU leader beat him with it.

"I'm here to look over you pathetic loosers because there're still 2 _jinchuriken_ out there because of instead of one since your try to capture the _hachibi_ was the utmost failure."

She spoke to the group but her head was turned to look at Sasuke to make him understand that this was directed to him. And it was so obvious that even Karin got it.

"HOW DARE YOU BITCH! What are you to insult my Sasuke-kun?"

"_My_ Sasuke-kun?", slightly amused she turned to the Uchiha heir, "how low did the all-mighty Uchiha get again?"

And with that Suigetsu was off the table. Laughing on the ground.

"Man, Sasuke, you're *laugh* such a *try to breath* fuckin' looser! Haha…"

Karin's head glowed red and you had to be afraid that it would explode soon but the stoic Uchiha remained emotionless.

"Hn", was all he had to say.

Suigetsu eyed the well-formed woman again.

"Please take care of me, Blondie-sama!"

Karin's foot ran through the sharky waterman at the failed attempt to beat him up.

"Don't flirt with her, _BAKA_! She's the enemy!"

Golden Phoenix sighed.

_What a bunch of loosers…_, she thought.

_YEAH! SHANNARO! Beat the CRAP out of them! But spare Sasu-kuuun, he's sooo hot *drools*_, her inner screamed.

The ANBU leader sweat dropped animestyle. This was going to be a long, long adventure.

"I don't see in which way I'm the enemy, guinea pig…"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU CALL ME? I'm not a guinea pig! I'm the supervisor of those guys!", she pointed proud in Suigetsu's and Juugo's direction.

Siugetsu raised his hand.

"But I'll be YOUR guinea pig! We can go now and do-"

"_SHANNARO_!", and with that the caught-off-guard Suigetsu was beat up to a pulp.

"_Gomenasai_, but I don't like perverts." The ANBU stated.

Sasuke however just analyzed every move the new woman made and slowly the pieces in his mind were put together.

Meanwhile Madara raised his hand to silence everyone.

"So, I'm assigning GP to your team. About some kind of ranking things: In your team she stands directly under Sasuke and after me she's the most important member of Akatsuki. So if YOU are on her bad site you're on Akatsuki's bad site and let me tell you something…you don't want that."

A gulp was heard and then there was silence.

"Ah.", an ironic smile was on Sasuke's lips, "Then welcome in our team, Golden Phoenix.

Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo, out! I want to talk in private with our new member…"

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah that's it...<strong>

**I hope you guys liked it, it's kinda short but..bear with it xD**

**_jinchuriken_- vessels of the tailed beasts**

**_hachibi_- the eight-tailed (also known as KILLER BEE xD)**

**_baka_- idiot**

**_Shannaro_- a certain somebody from Naruto used to say this when she beats somebody to a pulp ^^**

**_Gomenasai_- Sorry, I'm sorry**

**The Sorengan is an ocular jutsu a bit like the Sharingan, it's going to be explained later in the story (oh and I DO own the Sorengan^^)**

**Pleassseeeee Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Remember?

**So hey there again^^ I'm kinda proud of this chappie and hope it's not too crappy(it rhymes yeah xD)**

**First of all I want to thank those wonderful users who reviewed! You all helped a loooot!**

**XxBeAuTiFul bLoSsUmxX: thank you so much for your time to read, review and Pm with me :D details are going to come in the next chappie!**

**Little-bad-Angel: also thaank you for this wonderful review^^ it's because he's a smart-ass! and probably because of the..Shannaro xD after all he WAS her teammate **

**redxcherrie: thanks! :D and yeah I noticed too and because of that i named it Sorengan...but I think the kekkei genkais that are ocular jutsus only end with -gan...for example Kimimaro's genkai was called Shikotsumyako(yep i googled this xD)...and what was Haku's genkai called again?**

**So yeah THANK YOU ALL! again...I was sooo excited that I even got one review xD**

* * *

><p>"<em>Ah.", an ironic smile was on Sasuke's lips, "then welcome in our team, Golden Phoenix.<em>

_Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo, out! I want to talk in private with our new member…" _

As the raiven-haired boy simply stared at the information scroll that Madara left for him the ANBU wondered if she should speak up first but her thoughts were cut off by a simple word.

"Sakura."

Faster than lightning the mysterious woman had her feet against the Uchiha's throat.

And with a poof that undid her Transformation-Jutsu she spoke.

"How did ya know, bastard?"

Sasuke just smirked and shrugged.

"I didn't really…It was just a suspicion but thanks to you I do know, now."

Sakura had to withstand the urge to get that unpleasant smirk of his face but knew better.

After all he WAS Uchiha Sasuke.

Instead she just sighed and put off her mask.

"When you already know I don't need this uncomfortable thing…"

When she looked up emerald slashed onyx and both felt some kind of nostalgia.

How long had it been since they last were together like this, spoke like this…

But Sasuke recognized that something about Sakura was off. He couldn't help but miss it.

And the realization was like a slap in the face…

Those glowing, cheerful gleams of hers were left out completely. They were replaced by something cold and distant which he had just seen once during their chuunin exams.

_I'm not going to withdraw, the newly curse-marked Sasuke thought._

_But then a sudden pain got through him and his hand went automatically to his shoulder where the mark was placed._

"_Sasuke-kun?"_

_The time intervals between the pains are getting shorter…_

_That's when Sakura again tried to get his attention._

"_Sasuke-kun! You should withdraw from the preliminary matches!"_

_Now THAT caught Naruto's attention._

_Damn couldn't the pink-haired konoichi shut up for once?_

"_Because you've been acting weird ever since that Orochimaru guy beat you. That bruise hurts even now, doesn't it? At this rate…", tears filled those green eyes of hers, "So please…Please stop. I'm afraid…"_

_It really began to tick Sasuke off._

"_You're not in a condition to fight normally, Sasuke-kun."_

"_Shut up", he growled but it was no use._

"_I know it!"_

"_Be quiet"_

"_You've bean bearing with the pain all this time!"_

_Unwanted his eyes softened a bit._

"_Just be quiet…"_

"_Whatever you say Sasuke-kun I'm going to tell the teachers about that bruise. Then…"_

_She was silenced by Kabuto quitting._

He remembered it all too clearly how he made her cry afterwards. Cry again…because of him.

This was also the first time he saw this look on her face, sure about telling it _sensei_.(**A/N: yep this part is completely made up^^ but I thought with her past she WOULD react like this so just imagine it)**

Of course it was obvious now that if she was an ANBU already at this time she would HAVE to tell the higher ups.

"You know back then I was assigned to team 7 to tell the elders about you and Naruto.

They wanted to know what you were scheming with your clan's death and all and how the _Kyuubi_ developed.

To tell the truth I didn't thought much of both of you but I was told to act as an average Sasuke fan-girl…And with the time you two really grew onto me…", she hid her eyes behind her bangs, "and maybe my acting with loving you and all went a little too good…"

Sakura glimpsed up at Sasuke. She felt as if something in her broke. Again. She wanted to burst out crying but she wouldn't.

Not now when her face was revealed.

For crying out loud she was a fucking ANBU leader!

"Sometimes I regret leaving you…"

"On a fucking cold bench or generally leaving?", she asked ironically.

Sasuke smirked down at her.

"What do you think?"

She _che_ed at this. And then her face- no her complete appearance changed. As if she just wanted to get her knees under her chin and wheel back and forth.

"Did you know that this night…it wasn't a mission of mine to go after you and stop you?"

"_What are you doing down here so late at night? Just out for a stroll?", Sasuke asked the pink-haired girl in front of him._

"_In order to leave this village, you have to come down this road", her voice was drown with sadness._

"_Go home and sleep."_

_Tears already started to run down her cheeks but Sasuke couldn't see._

"_Why", she whispered, "Why won't you say anything to me? Why do you shut everyone out? Why won't you tell me anything?"_

_His voice was harsh and firm._

"_Why do I have to tell you? I'm telling you that you meddle too much. Stop bothering me all the time." His voice was a bit softer._

_Now Sakura's lips curled up to something like a smile…but it was so…disgusting._

"_You always act like you hate me, Sasuke-kun. Do you remember? When we became Genin, the day the three-man cell was decided we were alone at this very spot. You were angry at me, weren't you?"_

"_I don't remember." Don't do this Sakura…_

_She just laughed it off._

"_That's right. It was a long time ago. But it started on that day, you and I and Naruto and Kakashi-sensei…The four of us have done a lot of missions together. It was difficult and it was awful, but…even so…it was fun."_

_She tells him how revenge won't make him happy, won't make anybody happy, how lonely he will be, how lonely she will be…how much she loves him._

"_I…I love you more than anything! If it's not possible for you to stay…take me with you."_

"_After all this, you're still annoying…"_

_But…_

"_Sakura…Arrigato."_

"Sakura…"

She looks up and the hurt was shown on her face.

Slowly Sasuke's hand reached out for her. Kind of unsure what to do.

As a comforting manner he gently stroked her cheek.

_Sakura jumpes in front of Tazuna, the one who tries to build a bridge in the Land of Wave, to protect him from the two Mist-nins who are aiming at them._

_"Stay back, mister!"_

_She takes out her kunai ready to defend herself and the client. _

_What she doesn't expect is Sasuke to jump in front of HER to protect her. _

_Wide-eyed she stares at him._

Careful he bent down to her level.

Sakura stared in his dark onyx orbs and wished she could let herself drown in their darkness.

There were just millimetres apart now and she could feel his hot breath on her lips.

You could take out a _kunai_ and cut through the tension in the room.

Sakura's lips broke apart a bit as her eyes travelled to Sasuke's.

And then she felt the sweet sensation of his lips on hers and just closed her eyes to sever the moment.

Her hands found their way to his dark hair by their selves and were entangled in it.

His ones were on her hips and everywhere he touched her she was on fire.

Then she felt how slowly his tongue brushes against her lower lip as if he asked for entrance.

At the same pace as him her lips parted and she felt his tongue brushing over hers.

Fighting for dominance.

She was pushed against the table.

_Sasuke…kun…_

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of the chapter!<strong>

**Just to WARN ya! The next chapter is kinda a filler! Sasuke reads the information scroll! BEcause some of you asked for more information. Everything bout Sakura and Sorengan is going to be explained! After that chapter the story continues normally :D**

**Please review ne?**

**sensei- teacher**

**kyuubi- nine-tailed (our ramen-loving knucklehead)**

**arrigato- Thanks**

**kunai- kind of like a knife, it's a ninja weapon^^**

**REVIEWWW! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Information Scroll

**Hey here I am again^^ I'm not very proud of this chapter...but that's because it's just a/n filler/information chapter. If you want to skip it do so but it will help you to understand the story better but there are no..actions in this chapter^^**

**So then I want to thank those wonderful people who reviewed again! **

**Hotaru Himura: Thank you so much and I hope you will continue reading(and reviewing^^)! And I've let them kiss already because this story is more about the hindrances Sasuke and Sakura have to over come to be together :D**

**XxBeAuTiFul bLoSsUmxX: Yap I'm trying my best! xD about your thought: hehe :D you will see in the next chapter! i won't say anyyything xD**

**redxcherrie: thanks! Yeah I kinda surprised myself with it too...xD yeah I hope you wil like my next chapters also (i don't expect any of you to like this one :D)**

**Then Thanks to the people who added this story to their fav's**

**Little-bad-Angel**

**redxcherrie**

**The One And OnlySakrura Haruno **

**wierdpony115**

**XxXGothicButterfly-HimeXxX**

**Thank you guys soo much!**

**And on with the story! Enjoy^^**

* * *

><p>After Sakura left Sasuke took Madara's information scroll and began to read it.<p>

_Haruno Sakura_

_Birth Parents: unknown_

_Adopted by: Shimura Danzo_

_Current stage: orphan_

_Ranking: ANBU leader_

_Age: 17_

_Resume:_

_Haruno Sakura was adopted by Shimura Danzo who also discovered her ocular jutsu at her first birthday._

_At the age of 2 Haruno Sakura officially became a member of ANBU root. _

_She was sent as a hostage to the Akatsuki where she was taken prisoner to spy on them at the age of 3._

_While being with them she built up a brotherly relationship with the Akatsuki member Uchiha Itachi and joined Akatsuki._

_One year later Orochimaru left Akatsuki and took Haruno Sakura with him to experiment with her ocular jutsu, Sorengan._

_Thanks to him she was able to develop it to stage 3(more information about the Sorengan at the bottom)._

_She escaped at the age of 8 and returned to Konoha where she was given the task to spy on Uzumaki Naruto aka the Kyuubi vessel and Uchiha Sasuke the bearer of the Sharingan._

_One year after her teammate Uchiha Sasuke left the village she also left and joined Akatsuki where she became a double spy to spy on Konoha._

_Officially she is still a Konoha shinobi and currently ANBU leader as well of the ANBU root section as the Hokage's personal ANBUs. _

_She developed the 4__th__ stage of Sorengan after the death of two Akatsuki members._

_The death of Deidara (bearer of the Explosion Release kekkei genkai) put to death by Uchiha Sasuke and the death of Akasuna no Sasori (master of Human Puppetry) put to death by Uzumaki Naruto _**(A/N: since Sakura already was a Akatsuki member at this time I had to change this a bit ^^)**_._

_Developed final stage of Sorengan after the death of the Akatsuki member Uchiha Itachi (bearer of the Sharingan, master of Mangekyou Sharingan) who was put to death by Uchiha Sasuke._

_The Sorengan is an ocular jutsu of the original Sorengan clan and the Haruno clan( part of the Sorengan clan but split up later)._

_Appearance: purple with white stars (differs through the stages) _

_There are 5 stages of the Sorengan._

_1__st__ stage:_

_-Appearance: purple with one little star _**(A/N: just like those spinning things from the Sharingan ;) )**

_-allows the user to see better_

_-improves chakra control_

_-no danger_

_2__nd__ stage:_

_-Appearance: purple with two little stars_

_-allows the user to see sharper_

_-doubles chakra control_

_-increases the chakra of the user a bit_

_-no danger_

_3__rd__ stage:_

_-Appearance: purple with three little stars_

_-allows the user to see like the Byakugan means nearly 360°_

_-doubles chakra control _

_-doubles chakra of the user_

_-little danger of loosing yourself_

_4__th__ stage:_

_-Appearance: purple with one big star with 5 ends_

_-through singing the user can trap someone in a genjutsu or use purple chakra like the demon fox's cloak_

_-sucks the user's chakra_

_-very dangerous to loose yourself_

_5__th__ stage:_

_-Appearance: purple with one big star with six ends_

_-final stage of the Sorengan_

_-you have to obey the user's orders ( one word like "stop" is enough)_

_-high chance of backfiring (so the word "die" is a taboo) _

_-drains almost the user's complete chakra_

_-loosing yourself is very likely_

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short and crappy D:<strong>

**but anyway! Review guys and I promise the next chappie will be better!**

**And add the story to you fav's please :D**

**lovvee you guys :D**

**look forward to the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Hindrance

**Yeah so here's the next chappie of "_Sakura no Hana_"**

**Sorry it took soooo long D:**

**But I got into an accident with my bike and my hands, knees and complete left side was bloody and all. Plus I couldn't move my right hand!**

**So I couldn't really write D:**

**Anyway I'm soooo sorry!**

**But even though thanks to the guys who reviewed:**

**Little-Bad-Angel : Thanks^^ And sorry that it took this long to update D:**

**redxcherrie: yeah it's awesome right? xD um...never thought about it...but it probably is...but the sharingan's side effects aren't this bad!**

**MusicLover2010: thought so -.-' that's probably because I'm german D: sorry that it took me this long .**

**Now thanks to the guys who added Sakura no Hana to their fav story list:**

**XxBeAuTiFul bLoSsUmxX**

**mistressinwaiting**

**anyway on with the story! Enjoy everyone and REVIEW! I want at least 3 reviews for this chapter or else I'm only going to update when I'm bored...if I get 3 reviews I will update as fast as possible! So reviewwww**

* * *

><p>„You absolutely rock, sweetie!", Suigetsu declared loud-mouthed.<p>

"Um…thanks I guess."

"_BAKA_! Stop flirting with her!"

"Shut up, you whore!"

"Don't you dare call me a whore! Sharky Boy!"

Sakura tried to hide her being annoyed and all but her eyebrows twitched dangerously.

"Sharky Boy? Stop bad-mouthing me when you can't, hooker-dressed fangirl!"

"SHUT UP!"

Sakura's fist collided with the earth and the whole hideout was shaken by an earthquake.

Juugo stared at her like he's always done since she joined Team Taka(**A/N: or are they Hebi at that moment? I don't know :D)**.

"Sakura-san's right, Suigetsu, Karin. You should try to calm down…"

"Who should calm down? Tell that bitch to calm down!", Karin exclaimed shaking her fist dangerously.

"Karin, she's not a bitch.", Sasuke said while walking into the room.

The moment Sakura saw Sasuke she immediately kept silence. The others didn't notice because they were talking but he looked at her suspiciously.

"U-um…I think…I have to…go now. Yes, yes I have to hurry! Madara-sama wanted to talk to me…"

With that Sakura ran out of the room into her own where she lay down on the bed.

_God, how am I going to-_

"Sakura-san?"

The door was gently pushed open and Sakura couldn't believe her eyes.

There, in her doorframe stood Karin! What would she want with her?

"_Hai_?"

"_Ano_…Is something the matter?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow and sat up.

"Why should it be?"

"Because…you know…you always…when…you…"

"Karin. What is it?"

What's up with her? Since when was she stuttering?

"Every time you see Sasuke-kun", she nearly screamed but then realised her mistake and spoke quiet again, "you…run away."

Was it this…obvious? Sakura never realised.

"Is…is that so?"

Karin nodded and looked at her expectantly.

Sakura in return sighed and moved over so Karin could sit on the bed too.

"Che…did he give you that scroll?"

"The scroll Madara left for us? Yes, he did. You've really got…an awesome resume…"

"Awesome….terrifying, what ever…but you know Sasuke's and my past?"

Karin nodded again.

"Well…you know…"

And Karin listened quietly to Sakura's bubbling.

* * *

><p>After one or two hours of girls talk Karin was finally able to understand Sakura.<p>

"And that's just how it is…it's stupid, isn't it?", Sakura asked.

But Karin just shook her head.

"No, Sakura-chan. I think I would do the same in your situation."

Sakura's eyes lightened up. Maybe she misjudged Karin a bit.

"Really?"

"_Hai_."

Sakura grinned.

"So…you and Sui-kun?"

Karin blushed tomato-red and turned her head away.

"A-are you stupid? I obviously like Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura's grin grew even wider.

"Of course you do."

"Okay, okay! I like him…but I'm sure he hates me!"

Sakura just shook her head.

"As if!", her eyes began to sparkle, "just…let me talk to him."

Karin looked at her in shock.

"Really? You would do that for me?"

"Of course! You listened for hours to the bullshit I said. That's the least I can do."

And with that Sakura was immediately tackled to the ground by Karin's death hug.

"Saku-chan, you're the best!"

Sakura gently pushed her off her.

"I know", she said grinning.

"I will set off now! Mission: "Suigetsu loves Karin" will be an absolute success!"

After saluting she exited the room.

_Ha! I'm an ANBU. Wrong…I'm __**THE**__ ANBU. I should be able to do this…_

* * *

><p>"Suigetsu-kun?"<p>

"_Hai_? What is it, sweetie?"

Sakura grinned and sat down on the couch next to him.

"Wanna know the truth? Actually…nothing."

Suigetsu smirked at her.

"Wow, so you're talking with me…because of nothing?"

"Yep."

"…Sounds like fun!"

"Sure…so…Wanna have girls talk?"

"You sure that you didn't mistake me for Karin?"

Sakura nodded.

"Really? I mean our hair colours are nearly the same and all."

"Made friends with sarcasm?"

After Suigetsu laughed his ass off, Sakura tried to continue their conversation.

"You know I made friends with Karin-chan…"

"Ehhhh? How can you make friends with _her_?"

"Oh come on, Suigetsu-kun! She's not that bad."

Suigetsu turned away so that Sakura couldn't see his red cheeks.

"Guess…you're kinda…right."

But Sakura saw anyway and grinned.

"Haha! Sui-chan, stop lying to yourself and admit the truth!"

Suigetsu looked up. Now he was confused. What happened to this girl?

"Which truth?"

Sakura leaned down to whisper the answer.

"You like her, don't ya?"

"Wh-What are you talking about, Pinkie? There's no way I'd like her…"

Sakura's eyebrows again started to switch dangerously**(A/N: Man, Saku-chan it's not good to have twitching eyebrows…should go to the doctor with it…wait…YOU are the doctor!)**.

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME!"

She got her fist up, ready to punch the crap out of him.

"Okay, okay! Calm down! I like her! Pleased now?"

But it was too late now. Her fist already collided with…water.

Startled she fell.

Trying to stop her impact with the ground she turned around and grabbed the nearest thing to slow her down…

which resulted in Sakura lying on the ground with Suigetsu above her.

Of course now, of all times Sasuke had to enter the room.

His expression immediately turned even more stoic than before.

"Oh. Sorry to interrupt."

He turned on his heels and exited the room again leaving a shocked Suigetsu and a guilty feeling Sakura.

"Fuck…"_But it's…probably better this way_, Sakura thought.

Suigetsu quickly got off her.

"Sorry, Pinkie…I-"

Sakura just smiled at him.

"Man, don't piss yourself, Sui-chan! It's okay!", she said a bit too enthusiastically .

"Sure…"

After two weeks of avoiding Sasuke completely Sakura went in some kind of a depression.

Of course Karin and Suigetsu were worried but after reassuring them about a million times that she was fine, that this was nothing, they gave up.

_**God, get a hold of yourself, Sakura!**_, her inner screamed, _**you didn't see him in years and you wouldn't be like this! They're only two weeks! What changed Sakura? What's other?**_

_He…didn't kiss me before._

**…**

When she looked up she was shocked that she nearly bumped into Sasuke.

Her eyes widened a bit while his darkened.

"Sakura."

"S-sasuke…You know…I have to…um…"

She slowly started to back down the floor.

"Fuck, Sakura!"

And with she was thrown into the next room.

"What the hell's wrong with you? What did I do?"

Sakura looked up to see a fuming Sasuke and slowly tears formed in her eyes.

"Sasuke…_Gomenasai_…But…I just…can't."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow I turned out pretty good I think xD<strong>

**Oh guys! I wrote a SasuSaku oneshot! It's called "_Pain_"! Please r&r it too ;)**

**_Baka_ - Idiot**

**_Hai_ - Yes**

**_Ano_... - Um...**

**_Gomenasai_ - Sorry/I'm sorry**

**Loots of reviews please ;) Or you won't get cookies/chapters! Muhaha! I'm sooo evil xD**


	5. Chapter 5: together

**Yeah guys, surprise surprise I'm actually alive!**

**I'm soooo sorry for not updating but there was some kind of virus on my PC and every, EVERY! single data had to be erased! i wanted to kill this computer person D: why? WHY ME?**

**-.-' and then I wasn't allowed to get to my computer because there seemed to be a second virus...ARGH! But in the end I complained long enough so my dad lend me his laptop. I started writing the whole chapter new...with HUGE WRITERBLOCKS!**

**But as an apology you get the longest chapiie everrr :D**

**And of course thanks for your reviews!**

**pure epicness1: thank you sooo much :D Sorry for not updating ._.**

**Kaelin The Black Swan: Yeah...first: how oyu obviously see sasuke has a thing for her...so he discovers her from her bad temper and this "Shannaro" thingy...**

**second: yep that's because obviously she has a thing for him to xD and this story is mostly about what hindrances sasuke and sakura have to overcome to stay together not come together...so...bear with it?**

**third: yo...i...kind of didn't understand this? D: sorry .**

**Little-bad-Angel: yeah...I kinda pity her too...in the anime AND my story...poor thing is suffering a lot D: Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat T-T**

**iheartitachiuchiha: thanks, thanks, thanks :D yeah I think she fits in the bad-girl attitude well too but she's a sl't in so many storys so I wanted to change it a bit xD**

**redxcherrie: as always thank you for your awesome reviews and always bearing with my terrible Pm's...:D Yeah, I don't like Karin but...when she lays off Sasuke there's no reason to bash her right? :D**

**Review guys!**

**Oh and this chapter is for redxcherrie for always bearing with my...not really perfect english and encouraging me :D**

**You rock, sweetie how Sui-kun would say ;)**

**Sui: ...keep dreaming, girl. You made me say this!**

**Me: ...Shut up and honor redxcherrie, retard!**

**karin: she doesn't own us -.-' lucky me...**

**Me: Heeey!**

* * *

><p>„What do you mean?", Sasuke's voice was calm but there was something dwelling under the surface as if he tried to fight the urge to scream at her.<p>

"Y-you and me…it's just…not possible…"

"Why should it not be possible, Sakura? What's wrong?"

"Sasuke…_I_ can't…you have to understand."

A pained expression ran over Sakura's face this was all just too…impossible.

"No, Sakura. I don't understand so explain it to me!"

She swallowed. This was harder than she thought it would be. Her voice was a mere whisper.

"You…killed them."

Shock was the best emotion that would fit Sasuke's current state of mind. She couldn't…

"You killed Dei-chan and Ita-_nii-sama_! You even tried to kill Naruto! _Naruto_!"

_Dei-chan, Ita-nii-sama? Sakura, it couldn't be you…_

Her voice was nearly inaudible.

"How should I know you're not doing all this…"

_Don't, Sakura…_

"…to kill me?"

Sasuke swallowed. Swallowed _hard_. Then took a few steps away from Sakura.

His voice was cold and distant.

"So you think…I'm trying to kill you? You think I'm such a bastard that I don't care about my _aniki_'s death? Don't care about you and Naruto**(A/N: Yap and that's what's going to happen in the anime! **_**Dattebayo**_** xD)**?"

Sakura started to regret what she said.

"Sasuke…Listen, I-"

"No, Sakura. I heard enough. You really think I'm nothing more than a cold-hearted asshole?"

"Sasuke!", Sakura cried out.

"But…that's probably because…I never knew about _Nii-san_…never knew what he was really scheming…"

Sasuke's eyes were hid behind his bangs so Sakura couldn't see them but him falling to his knees told her enough about his current state of mind.

Sudden tears blinding her she crawled to Sasuke's side.

"Sasuke, stop this, I-"

But she immediately stopped when she looked into his eyes. They were empty, glassy and unfocused.

"And…he wasn't even the one who killed them…they did…_Konoha_ did!"

Sakura gently stroked his side. Her own circumstances were null and void at the moment. Sasuke was the only thing that mattered because he was suffering. Softly she whispered into his ear.

"Sasuke, it's gonna be okay. Look at me Sasuke."

But Sasuke wouldn't look at her.

Carefully she placed her hands on the sides of his head and turned it so he was looking at her.

"It's not Konoha who's at fault. Those old geezers are. Do you want to blame Naruto and Kakashi-_sensei_ for Ita-nii-sama and your clan's death?"

"No…but…it's still…"

He hid his face in his palms.

"I…loved him, you know? Even though I hated him I loved him…It wasn't even me who did the finishing blow…he died of his illness…but if he hadn't fought me…maybe now…if he had just talked to me-"

"Sasuke, I'm sorry to bust your bubble, but you wouldn't have listened. You were too obsessed! You left because Konoha for the sole purpose of killing him! You left your friends behind to kill your own brother!"

Sasuke twitched and Sakura inwardly wanted to slap herself across the face for her selfishness.

He mumbled something she couldn't understand.

"What?"

"I…am sorry."

She froze. Did Uchiha Sasuke, _the _Uchiha Sasuke just apologize to her?

"I'm really sorry, Sakura…for what I've done."

One part of her immediately wanted to jump him for being this cute but the other part of her was still very suspicious of the new Sasuke. Who knows, he could be a backstabbing bitch?

Maybe not a bitch…but backstabbing! Maybe…

Her unwavering walls began to crumble. Just because of this man's words. Again!

The walls she worked so hard for as an ANBU.

Sasuke could make them disappear in seconds. Naruto could too, but that was…different…

"I just don't know what to do anymore…"

**(A/N: Ha! And I'm leaving it there! No actually I don't…but hey there's going to be some cliffi and…yeah…DON'T COMPLAIN AND ON WITH THE STORY!)**

_~*~~*~~&~*__somewhere else*~&~~*~~*~_

Karin looked around the living room to find Suigetsu and Juugo watching some strange horror movie called "_Orphan. Das Waisenkind"_ in a language she didn't understand**(A/N: yeah of course you don't, duh, because I wrote the title in german, MUHAHA I'm soooo evil….yeah you know it's a horror movie I watched when I was 12 at my best friend's house and was…rather terrified afterwards…)**.

"What are you guys watching?"

Juugo turned to look at her but Suigetsu still watched the movie.

"It's a horror movie…we watch it in german because Suigetsu wanted to learn german…there are English subtitles so don't wor-"

"Shhh." Siugetsu said.

Juugo shrugged and made some space for Karin to sit between the two guys.

She took the offer and sat down.

Several minutes later Karin found herself in Suigetsu arms nearly crying and not wanting to watch something this horrifying anymore.

**(A/N: yeah, sorry…I just wanted you guys to see that Karin and Sui really are in some kind of relation xD)**

_~*~~*~~&~*__with Sakura and Sasuke*~&~~*~~*~_

Tears rolled down her cheeks.

It was so hard to hate Sasuke, to despise him.

_And so easy to forgive…_

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke looked up to meet her eyes.

Sakura looked into the eyes of a broken man.

"Sakura…"

"Sasuke, I don't want you to be engulfed by even more darkness…"

"There's no turning back for me…"

"There is!"

"We Uchihas are cursed beings…"

"Don't talk like that about you and your ancestors."

"But I-"

CRASH

Sasuke and Sakura both looked up.

The door to their room was pushed open and they could see Kiri's Hunter-nins.

"Uchiha Sasuke, we are here to execute you."

Sakura's eyes widened.

Execute?

Why did she never hear of this?

Wasn't she-

Her thoughts were interrupted by several bombs and kunais flying at them but Sasuke made no move to avoid them.

So she quickly jumped in front of him while taking out her own kunais.

She could reflect the kunais easily and the bombs were dispelled fast by some ANBU techniques.

But the ANBU's getting out their katanas made her realize that this battle wouldn't be an easy one with her alone against 30 hunter-nins who were trained to assassinate.

Analyzing her surroundings she smirked and activated her Sorengan.

"4th stage of Sorengan. Activate!**(A/N: I know that I said that this stage is pretty dangerous but since she was danzo's adopted child she trained her whole live to be able to control the Sorengan so she kind of can control this stage)**"

Her smirk grew wider after the white star appeared in her purple eyes.

She opened her mouth and started to sing a song that would cast a very powerful and very painful genjutsu.**(A/N: the words that are inside those thing **** ( ) are sung by another voice…you have to think of it as…kind of the voice of her chakra it's a bit higher than her own)**

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?__  
><em>_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb__  
><em>_Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold__  
><em>_until you find it there and lead it back home_

**The first Hunter-nins started to fall to the ground.**

_(Wake me up)__  
><em>_Wake me up inside__  
><em>_(I can't wake up)__  
><em>_Wake me up inside__  
><em>_(Save me)__  
><em>_call my name and save me from the dark__  
><em>_(Wake me up)__  
><em>_bid my blood to run__  
><em>_(I can't wake up)__  
><em>_before I come undone__  
><em>_(Save me)__  
><em>_save me from the nothing I've become_

**The ninjas started to look terrified when more and more of their comrades fell to the floor.**

_now that I know what I'm without__  
><em>_you can't just leave me__  
><em>_breathe into me and make me real__  
><em>_bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)__  
><em>_Wake me up inside__  
><em>_(I can't wake up)__  
><em>_Wake me up inside__  
><em>_(Save me)__  
><em>_call my name and save me from the dark__  
><em>_(Wake me up)__  
><em>_bid my blood to run__  
><em>_(I can't wake up)__  
><em>_before I come undone__  
><em>_(Save me)__  
><em>_save me from the nothing I've become_

**There were about 5 left.**

_Bring me to life__  
><em>_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)__  
><em>_Bring me to life_

**Sakura smirked.**

_frozen inside without your touch__  
><em>_Without your love, darling__  
><em>_only you are the life among the dead_

**4.**

_all this time I can't believe I couldn't see__  
><em>_kept in the dark but you were there in front of me__  
><em>_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems__  
><em>_got to open my eyes to everything__  
><em>_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul__  
><em>_don't let me die here__  
><em>_there must be something more__  
><em>_bring me to life_

**3.**

_(Wake me up)__  
><em>_Wake me up inside__  
><em>_(I can't wake up)__  
><em>_Wake me up inside__  
><em>_(Save me)__  
><em>_call my name and save me from the dark_

**2.**

_(Wake me up)__  
><em>_bid my blood to run__  
><em>_(I can't wake up)__  
><em>_before I come undone__  
><em>_(Save me)__  
><em>_save me from the nothing I've become_

**1.**

_(Bring me to life)__  
><em>_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside__  
><em>_(Bring me to life)_

All of their opponents laid defeated on the ground and Sakura herself fell to her knees panting heavily .

"Sakura? A-are you alright?"**(A/N: Now, you're stattering? Gosh Sasuke, you're loosing your manliness)**

Sakura nodded even though she was really exhausted.

Sasuke cupped her face in his hands and looked deep into her emerald orbs.

She laid a petit hand over his slender one and sighed showing her exhaustion.

He rested his forehead against hers and peacefully closed his eyes.

Sakura didn't want to destroy his moment of peace but she had to say it. These feelings had been building up inside of her all this time. Now they needed to get out.

"Sasuke?"

Short and bluntly.

"…I love you."

Sasuke's eyes shot open and emerald and onyx clashed. _Did she just say…?_

"Always did, still do and will forever."

"Sa…kura…"

It seemed really hard for Sasuke to speek.

But he wasn't replying. Just saying her name.

Did this mean he wasn't feeling the same?

Tears started to form in Sakura's eyes.

But she didn't understand what was going on inside of Sasuke's head.

Because the man's head was an utmost mess.

It's difficult to explain…he always chocked down his emotions and now he didn't even know anymore what he was feeling.

He just knew that he didn't want her to get hurt…didn't want her to leave his side. He wanted to touch her, kiss her, embrace her. He wanted to be around her, talk to her and know everything about her. He wanted to feel this warmth in the depths of his stomach every time he sees her.

But…wasn't this love? Sasuke couldn't tell.

So he…wanted to test it.

Slowly he lowered his head to her level and looked into her eyes while she was trying to blink away her tears.

Gently he brushed his lips against hers. She responded immediately. In his actions confirmed he began to be more aggressive and roughly forced her mouth open.

After the broke apart needing the air Sasuke lowly whispered.

"Me, too…I love you, too."

Taken by surprise Sakura first stared at him wide eyed and then flung her arms around him.

But while she was in his arms a serious expression took over.

"Then…come back with me."

Now it was Sasuke's turn to be surprised.

"What?"

"I've never betrayed Konoha."

She lowered her voice.

"Actually I'm a spy."

"I was sent here…as the last attempt to bring you back. If I failed you would be officially free to kill…"

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"They gave me this mission and left me with a message for you."

She took out a scroll.

"Uchiha Sasuke. You are to work undercover for Konoha and assist the ANBU "Golden Phoenix" in the assassination of Uchiha Madara. If you stick to these conditions you are to come back to Konoha as if nothing happened and receive the rank of a Jonin."

" So they think they can get me with this?"

Sakura looked up. Her eyes were pleading. Her voice was a mere whisper.

"Sasuke…Please…_Sasuke-kun_"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah that's it so far...but it's my longest chappie! *happy dance*<strong>

**for this chapter my english, math, latin and german homeworks won't be done...are you happy now guys? my precious free time...D:**

**Anyway, review! **

**And Lisann : If you're still reading this fucking author's note...sag mir in der schule wie du's findest ja? ...vielleicht versuch's ich's mit den hausaufgaben doch nochmal...mal sehn xD**

**R&R**

**_(o)nii-sama, aniki, (o)nii-san- way of saying older brother_**

**_dattebayo- naruto always says it...it's translated as 'Believe it'_**

**_sensei- teacher_**

**Oh the song Sakura's singing is Bring me to life from evanescense ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: Until the end

**Yayyy guys! I'm being :D**

**You know what? My brother was in hospital! He was involved in a car crash! my poor, poor baby brother (okay he's eleven...)**

**And guess what! Tomorrow I'm going to be one week in Berlin! yaay for Berlin!**

**and guys! check out my other story! Saying Sayonara it's a SasuSakua fanfic of course!**

**C'mon I know ya guys want it ;)**

* * *

><p>Sakura watched her surroundings suspiciously with a kunai in her hand.<p>

Damn where was that traitor hiding?

They would find him for sure.

That's right. _They_ would.

"_Uchiha Sasuke. You are to work undercover for Konoha and assist the ANBU "Golden Phoenix" in the assassination of Uchiha Madara. If you stick to these conditions you are to come back to Konoha as if nothing happened and receive the rank of a Jonin."_

" _So they think they can get me with this?"_

_Sakura looked up. Her eyes were pleading. Her voice was a mere whisper._

"_Sasuke…Please…Sasuke-kun"_

_Sasuke looked down at the pinkette and his eyes softened. She was able to melt his icy walls in a second even though he saw her kill dozens of ANBUs just a second ago._

'_Love is an amazing thing, isn't it?', he thought to himself._

_Wait, love? So…he loved her?_

_And when he looked into her deep green eyes he knew the answer. _

_He'd do anything for her._

_Because he loved her._

When she heard the sound of a katana sliding through the air she turned around and dodged Madara's attack.

"If that's all you've got up your sleeves, our job won't take long, will it, Jii-Jii?"

Sakura could hear his dark chuckle when he disappeared and materialized again behind her.

All according to plan she thought while she heard the sound of thousand chirping birds.

Lightning filled the air until it abruptly stopped and Madara stood on a branch before her.

He muttered some words she didn't understand when suddenly immense pain shot through her.

Her vision went blurry.

It felt like someone ripped out her organs and bones, tore them apart and then brutally smashed them into her again.

Letting out a small cry she fell to her knees panting heavily.

Now she knew what he said.

"Kalaidoskop Sharingan. Activate."

_Fuck_, she thought.

But before she could come up with a strategy to get out of this, bloody red eyes filled with disgust slashed with another pair of red eyes filled with pure rage.

The pain went away immediately and Sakura was able to stand up.

Ha! We will show them! C'mon get'em, babe!

_Will you shut up?_

I'm your inner, darling. I'll shut up when you die.

_Ugh, what do you want?_

What do you think? I want to kick some bad ass! Activate those shiny eyes of yours and show them who wears the pants!

_Yeah, sure. But I wear a skirt._

…I hate you.

_Finally.__ I thought we never found some similarities…_

Pfff. Just fight without me then…

After this Sakura's mind was at peace. She sighed in relieve.

Hearing this Sasuke turned around to look at her.

"Was it that bad?"

"Huh?"

God, he meant Madara!

Embarrassing showing off slightly on her cheeks she shook her head and looked away.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow at her but let it fall when Madara charged at them again.

Sakura also cut off this kind of emotions and focused on the battle at hand.

Slowly she reached for the weapon her late father left behind for her.

A weapon that reminded her of a too long viper.

"_Sakura-sensei, thank you for your good work, as always."_

_The young medic-nin nodded slightly to the nurse while leaving the hospital from another Too-Long-For-Your-Own-Good shift._

_After walking about 40 feet away from the large white building, smoke appeared in front of her and an ANBU Root member stood in front of her._

"_Sakura-sama, Danzou-sama wishes to speak to you."_

_She nodded again._

"_Of course, I will head out immediately."_

_Shoving her exhaustion away the pink-haired teen began to look for her father._

"_Danzou-tou__-sama."_

_Sakura bowed slightly before the old man in front of her._

"_You wish__ to speak with me?"_

"_Yes, Sakura. As a matter of fact I do."_

_She looked up to meet Danzou's cold stare._

"_And why would that be?"_

"_Well, I analyzed your fighting abilities and found a flaw in your long-range tactics."_

_The soon-to-be ANBU leader nodded._

"_You can't always use your eyes, because it will cause quite a risk."_

"_Of course."_

_With that Danzou handed her a wooden box._

Sakura just loved this weapon.

It was long and made of chakra inflicted silver.

Full of poison one hit would mean immediate death and to top it of its skin consisted of tiny daggers that could cut of your head with just a slight slash.

She gently stroked it making sure to only touch the edgeless side of it.

"Samaru. Activate."

Inflicting a bit chakra the once neat and small daggers turned into knifes that would make kunais run away in shame.

Sasuke understood of course.

Now it was his turn to get the older Uchiha's attention.

Slashing Samaru to get it into the right position in her hand Sakura looked up to meet Sasuke's gaze and nodded.

She formed a quick hand sign and let her Kagebunshin run with a kunai at hand towards their enemy.

Madara side-stepped the attack but just seconds before he moved Sakura heard an all too familiar voice to her right.

"Katon: Goukakyou no Justu!"

A giant fireball emerged from Sasuke's mouth into Madara's direction, which let the old man no other chance than teleporting in the near woods.

But Sakura was able to foresee his actions and slashed Samaru in his direction.

The silver weapon cut off a tree just millimetres away from the enemy.

But with Madara's advanced Sharingan it was nearly impossible to beat him as long as he wasn't exhausted.

But-after all- they were talking about an old man!

How much stamina could he possibly have?

Not much, they hoped.

Cutting of trees and stones Sasuke and Sakura destroyed the area around them but never once hit Madara.

But they did realize that Madara got slower with each blow and teleported less and less.

One attack, Sakura thought.

Just one.

The victory was so near.

Panting she wobbled on her knees trying not to give in to the temptation of letting herself fall to the cold, dirty floor and sleep.

One could see from far away that neither Sakura nor Sasuke had much chakra left.

But neither did Madara.

Slowly inhaling Sakura slashed her Samaru once again and steadied herself for another attack. And while sprinting towards the founder of Konoha she could see the defeat in his eyes.

New energy bursted inside of her being this near to victory.

She got her arm behind her back to get more strength into her blow when-

"Sakura! Watch out!"

Then an awful flesh cutting sound was heard and Madara infront of her poofed away and left her with a lock.

Landing on her knees Sakura was afraid to turn around. Afraid of what she would see.

Slowly tears already beaming in her green eyes she turned her head.

The first thing she saw was Sasuke.

The second thing was Madara. Without his mask and an evil grin gracing his crinkled features.

The third thing was the katana stuck in Sasuke's abdomen.

And then everything went red.

* * *

><p><strong>Yooooo! That's it!<strong>

**And I don't have the spirit to translate the Japanese words. Just ask what ya don't understand will ya?**

**And it's going to be some while 'till I update Saying Sayonara so be patient with me! ;)**

**Oh and of course I don't own. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: find my way back home

**Yes. I know it's been a loooong time and this chapter is short but...accept it ;)**

**Because...to tell you the truth I'm kind of disappointed about the last chapter D:**

**I know it suck at fighting scene but...could you at least just say it? just say something? please...because every review encourages me to continue the story.**

**Yeah...that was really unlike me just now, wasn't it? All serious and all...BUT THAT JUST SHOWS YOU HOW DISAPPOINTED I WAS!**

**So if you want FAST UPDATES and LONG CHAPTERS all you have to do is REVIEW.**

**Constructive reviews are welcomed and will get hugs and kisses ;)**

**but...that doesn't mean I wasn't happy about the review I've got ;)  
>Love you, redxcherrie :*<strong>

**Disclaimer: It's all your fault, really. I'm not encouraged enough to think up a creative way to disclaim. so it's just going to be plain. I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><em>Red.<em>

_Beautiful, bloody red._

_The whole world…just turned red._

Fuck, snap out of it already, bitch!

_No…no!_

_Leave me alone._

_I don't want to go away from here…it's so beautiful._

It's not beautiful at all, retard! You killed Madara already, so stop it!

_Ma…dara?_

_Stop…what?_

SAKURA! STOP IT! Y-YOU'RE GOING TO HURT SASUKE!

_Hurt…I like hurt…hurt is red…_

You…You IDIOT! Stop it! …Please…Sasuke is…

_Sasuke…Sasuke…_

_I…know Sasuke…_

_Sasuke-kun…is…_

_HURT?_

_No, no, no! That's not true! You're lying! LYING!  
>Let me out of here!<em>

_GET me out of here!_

And once again Sakura opened her eyes but this time they weren't a cold and at the same time brutal violet…they were deep green like the sea filled with warmth.

Blinking she took in her surroundings.

There wasn't one tree that wasn't slashed in half and everything was covered in blood.

Hell, _she_ was covered in blood but she felt no pain.

In front of her lay a bloody mess of a body.

She could barely recognize it as Madara.

But…where was…

Turning around she saw him.

It was like the pressure on your ears popped.

Suddenly she could feel again.

She felt scars she got from previous battles.

She felt the nearly unbearable pain in her eyes.

She felt her body covered in blood.

She felt the wounds taken from Madara.

And the worst was…she could feel the fear again.

Finally her legs couldn't hold her any longer and she fell to the ground.

Pain radiated from the big slash on her right leg but she ignored it.

_He_ was all she could see.

"Sas…uke…"

Her eyes widened and again realisation hit her.

"No! No, Sasuke, you can't leave me alone again.

Not after I just found you."

She crawled over to him.

"Please, Sasuke, please."

Finally she reached him.

"Sasuke…open your eyes…"

Her hands reached out on their own taking Sasuke's wrist professionally and checking for a pulse.

After some impatience waiting a little thump made Sakura's life suddenly seem a lot brighter.

He's…alive.

GOD DAMN HE'S ALIVE!

Hurriedly she pumped all chakra she could muster up into her hands where an odd green light occurred.

She healed him as long as she could. It was as if she tried to pour her whole life into him.

After some time Sasuke' breath finally became normal again and his abnormal pale skin wasn't that pale anymore.

Relieve washed over Sakura's body.

Now the only thing she'd had to do was carry 2 bodies to Konoha while she even hadn't enough strength to stand up.

Lovely, just lovely.

YOSH, WE GONNA DO THIS OR WHAT?

_FIGHT!_

FIGHT!

Sighing she pushed herself off the ground and roughly threw Madara's corpse over her shoulder.

More gently she picked up Sasuke and started a nerve wrecking journey towards her home.

* * *

><p>It started to rain.<p>

And again…lovely, just lovely.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Oh…just so you guys won't be confused…before I wrote from saku's pov in 3th person…now it's going to be…kinda narrator speaking or something :DD)**

Even on rainy days like these Konoha's streets were busy.

But the gates were, as usually, empty because the most traveller didn't want to be travelling through such a strong storm.

So it was even more surprising for the two gate guards to see a shadow approaching in the distance.

After some while they were able to make out a person carrying a person and dragging another one.

The dragged person looked kind of dead.

And kind of…like Madara!

"Sakura-sama is back!", one of the guards cried out happily.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Now it's Saku's POV again ;) )**

She could see it already.

The gates were coming closer behind it the newly rebuild Konoha.

For a second she smiled.

Then her expressions deformed into a grimace of pain.

Her back was sore.

Her hands hurt from clinging so long to various clothes and body parts.

Her stomach hurt because she was just this hungry.

She was cold from the rain.

Her eyes hurt like hell from using the Sorengan.

Her legs were sore and her one leg hurt because of the big, bleeding slash.

All in all Sakura was in living hell.

But it was worth it. Every thing was worth it if she could just save Sasuke.

Determination shone in her emerald eyes while she left behind the last meters between her and Konoha's gate.

Just 3 steps.

Her unharmed leg moved forward, dragging the other one behind it.

Adjust her shoulder to carry Sasuke more gently.

Flip her hand forward to move Madara's corpse.

2 steps.

Repeat the task.

1 step.

Repeat the task.

She…was there.

Finally, she was home again.

Coughing up blood she spoke before collapsing on the ground.

"Ta…daima."

The guards were rushing towards her.

* * *

><p><em>Sakura looked around.<em>

_She sat in a beautiful garden she didn't recognize._

_Cherry blossom trees were nearly everywhere and when a strong wind picked up she was blinded by cherry blossoms._

_She strechted out her hands to catch some of them and just when she twirled around, she saw Sasuke approaching her._

_Happily she jumped into his arms._

"_Sakura…", her murmered, his voice muffled as he spoke into her hair._

_She enjoyed the tingling his breath brought her._

_She lifted her head, knocking his off hers in the process, and looked into his eyes._

_Sasuke leaned down and she could feel his hot breath near her ear._

"_I love you."_

_Shocke crossed her face but soon was replaced by a gentle smile._

"_Ah, I love you too, Sasuke."_

_He began kissing her ear, wandering to her cheekbone, along her jaw and finally he kissed her onto the lips._

_It was a gentle kiss full of love._

_Careful he shoved his tongue into Sakura's slightly opened mouth and glided over her tongue._

_After he explored her mouth thoroughly they broke apart needing to catch their breath._

_Now it was Sasuke's turn to gently smile at her._

_Before blood began to trickle down at the sides of his lips._

_Suddenly the scenery around Sakura changed._

_Everything was gray, dark and dead._

_There wasn't one single cherry blossom on the paltry covered trees._

_She looked around her and noted that everything…was covered in blood._

_And when she said everything, she meant everything!_

_Every stone, every tree and even the no longer really existing grass._

_Again she searched for Sasuke's eyes._

_He was still smiling at her but the blood didn't stop._

_And his eyes looked…kind of empty…dead._

_Then, looking down, she saw a katana stuck thorough his back right into his heart._

* * *

><p>Suddenly Sakura's eyes shot open and she was blinded by bright, hospital lights.<p>

But there was only one thought evading her mind.

_Sasuke._

* * *

><p><strong>Yess...that's it. Translation of japanese only if asked for, so suck it, bitches :D<strong>

**no no i love my readers...and their REVIEWS! just so that you'll know...**

**and the second chappie of Saying Sayonara is up so check it out ;)**

**It's longer than this one :P**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8 i love you

**So it's finally there -.-'**

**Sorry guys I know it was a long time D': **

**I don't know how I can apologize DD: **

**Maybe by...MAKING IT THE LONGEST CHAPTER I EVER WROTE?**

**hehe :D so I don't own ;D Revieeeeews *-***

* * *

><p>Blinking Sakura's eyes adjusted to the blinding hospital lights.<br>She felt the tight bandages covering her body.  
>Putting her weight on her arms she tried to sit up, but as soon as she shifted in the bed her body began to tremble uncontrollably and she coughed violently.<br>Excited and slightly worried voices suddenly filled the room and after a few seconds she was surrounded by a crowd of people.

Loud 'How are you's and 'Does anything hurt's made their way to her ear but everything Sakura brought over her lips was a tired smile.

Her throat was sore and dry from not talking for a long time but even though she was tired and everything around was just loud she immediately recognized the two persons entering the room and her small smile widened a bit.  
>"So, she's really awake? I can see her now? I can talk to her? I ca-"<br>"Yes, you could Naruto, but what she needs now is rest so will everyone in this room PLEASE GET OUT!"

Sakura heard people gulp and footsteps heading for the door but she was too tired to turn her head.  
>Cracking her mouth open, she spoke in a raspy voice.<br>"Naruto. Shishou."

"Geez, always making us worry like this. What do you think you were doing? I don't have anymore sake left because of you!"

Sakura chuckled quietly.  
>"Gomen…"<p>

"Sakura-chan! I'm so happy you're awake! I thought you were dying", Naruto half-screamed, half-cried.  
>"I won't die so easily, Naruto, you should know."<br>Sakura chuckled and a comfortable silence fell over the trio while Tsunade checked her pupil's condition.

Slightly bored the pinkette tried to turn her head a bit but as soon as she bent to her right side she felt a sting in her shoulder.

"Ouch."

"Oh and you shouldn't move until tomorrow."

Tsunade said without looking up from her clipboard.

Sakura groaned. Well wasn't this funny?  
>She could particular hear Naruto bounce around in her room. Oh how she wanted to stand up and smack him.<p>

But there still was one question burning hot on her tongue and she didn't know if she wanted to even hear the answer.  
>"Ano…Tsunade-shishou?"<br>"Hai?"

"…"

Sakura gulped.

"…Where's Sasuke?"  
>The moment the words left her mouth she regretted asking because a choking silence fell over the room and even Naruto stood still for some time.<p>

"Sakura…"  
>"Where is he, Shishou?"<br>Panic made its way in her voice.

"Well…he's-"  
>Before the Hokage could finish the sentence Naruto cut her off.<p>

"They've put him into prison."

"What?"  
>Sakura body shot upwards.<p>

Pain went through her and she was forced back into the warm, welcoming hospital sheets but she was terrified never the less.

Why would they put him into prison?

The scroll said-

"It's not like it was my order."

Tsunade threw in sternly.

"This Jii-Jii and his wife ordered it and they've the council as back-up…I couldn't do anything else than making the time he still has as comfortable as possible."

Sakura went rigid.

_**Lies.**_

That wasn't possible. No…It couldn't be.  
>After all she just got him back.<br>_**Lies!**_

"W-what do you mean…'the time he still has'?"  
>Naruto turned away from her.<br>He couldn't stand it. He couldn't look into her eyes and see the little hope and light she still held after all this being destroyed.

It wasn't possible.  
>She didn't deserve this. Nobody did.<p>

Tsunade spoke up.

"Sakura. You must be strong now."

Tsunade watched as Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief.  
>How she wished she wouldn't have to tell her something that would destroy everything she worked for, aimed for, believed in…<em>lived<em> for.

She didn't want to take the only light in her live away.

But somebody had to.

"Sasuke…will have a trial and he will…most likely be sentenced to death."

**(A/N: Haha, I first wanted to end it there. Glad I didn't? Well you'll see :D)  
><strong>Tsunade sighed sadly as her pupil's form stiffened at her words.  
>Why did it have to be so hard on her?<p>

Sakura's eyes were hidden behind her bangs but Tsunade could _feel_ the agony radiating off of her.  
>Finally the pinkette spoke up but what she said wasn't what the Hokage had hoped for.<p>

"Lies. You're all LYING!"

Tears began to run down Sakura's cheek.

All the pain she felt was forgotten and she shook her head violently.

"No, no, no! I won't believe this! Lies! You're ly-"

SLAP!  
>Sakura's head was snapped to the right by the force of Naruto's hand.<p>

A red handprint was visible on her cheek.

Naurto looked down, fighting back the tears.

"Get a grip, Sakura-chan. You have to be strong now…if not for us…than for Sasuke."

But being the kind-hearted boy he is, Naruto engulfed Sakura in a hug and rubbed soothing circles over her back and the pinkette cried her heart out.

Tsunade tactfully left the room to give the both of them some alone time.

Even after 20 minutes had passed Sakura's grip on Naruto's shirt didn't get less.

But Naruto would never get tired of her. He was always there for Sakura when she needed him.  
>She had to thank him for it some time.<p>

"N-naruto…", Sakura's raspy voice broke through her sobs.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?"  
>"I-I want to see him…now…"<br>"But Baa-chan said th-"  
>"I know what Tsunade-sama said, baka."<p>

Naruto grinned.

"So you want to sneak out of the hospital! Why didn't you say so in the beginning!"  
><em>I tried…idiot…<em>

"Leave it to me, Sakura-chan! I'm the master of escaping from hospitals!"  
><em>Well duh…guess why I'm asking you.<em>

After some minutes of carrying, climbing and hurting(on Sakura's behalf) Naruto and Sakura finally got out of the hospital.

Being supported by her crutches the two of them made their way towards Konoha's shinobi prison.

Actually there were two prisons in Konoha.

One for normal civilians overground in the west side of the village with normal cells and one for the shinobi underground in the south side.

There were some normal cells too but mostly it was featured with chakra binding cells and and some cells that were nearly impossible to break out.

Sasuke probably sat in one of those.

Before entering Sakura hurriedly changed into her ANBU attire with a simple jutsu.

Naruto already walked inside of the giant prison.

The first thing you see after entering is a long corridor that gets you underground.

It looked like someone took a spade and just dug into the stone without a specific aim.

At the end there's a big, wooden door. Or better: gate.

Because well…it was huge!

When Sakura entered she could already hear Naruto nagging the secretary. Poor guy.

"I'm sorry, but you can't see him right now, Sir."

"FORBIDDEN MY ASS! I'LL GO IN THERE! IT'S SASUKE WE'RE TALKING ABOUT."

"Like I said. I'm sorry but I'm forbidden to let anyone enter. Hokage's o-"  
>"Is that so?", Sakura chirped in.<p>

"What If _I_ want to see him?"  
>"G-golden Phoenix-sama! A-ano…I think that's something different…"<p>

"Oh really now…"

"P-Please enter, Ma'am!"  
>Sakura rolled her eyes. He's the secretary of a friggin' prison! He shouldn't be such a wimp and piss his pants at every occasion.<p>

Following the man Sakura and Naruto looked around them.

Everywhere were cells.

Some had those classical bars, some others stone walls.

It was agonizing quiet even though there had to be hundreds of hundreds of people in here.

Sakura shivered as she followed a guard down to another section of prisons.

The lower they got the colder the air became and the higher were the prisons guarded.

Finally they stopped going down and instead went into another long stretched corridor.

The air was thick, wet and cold.

There weren't bars anymore but only stone doors.

The guard that changed places with the secretary some time ago stopped before a specific cell.

"Please enter, Golden Phoenix-sama."  
>He sent Naruto a harsh glare as if to say <em>only <em>Sakura was to enter.

"He's coming with me", Sakura barked.

The guard nodded and opened the door.

After bowing he walked down the corridor.

Naruto and Sakura entered. Of course the knuckle-head went in first.

Sakura followed keeping her gaze fixed on the ground.

She wasn't sure if she was able to look up.

"N-nar-ruto…S-sa-kura…", Sasuke breathed out while shivering.

Shocked Sakura's head shot up. She saw Sasuke on a bench. In a T-shirt without a blanket or something. The poor guy had to freeze to death.

"Dude, you're freezing to death like that!", Naruto stated.

"Th-thanks f-for…n-n-notic-cing, d-dobe."

Naruto hurriedly took off his jacket and offered it to Sasuke who gladly took it.

Sakura started to take hers off as well.

"S-stop, S-s-sakura."

"But, Sasuke-!"  
>"I-I'm f-f-fine."<p>

"Tch, teme. Well, just came to say hello and bring you Sakura-chan and all.

Gonna get going…Let's go eat ramen later, Sakura-chan!", he screamed, already down half of the corridor.

Sakura carefully made her way over to Sasuke's bench.

She sat down next to him, placing her crutches beneath her.

Sasuke immediately pulled her onto his lap and snuggled his head into her neck.

Saskura's hands shook slightly.

She couldn't look at Sasuke.

The guilt was crushing her.

She took off her ANBU mask.

"G-gomen, Sasuke…I didn't know…they told me-"

"S-shhh. I-It's not y-y-your f-fault."

"It is! It's me who brought you in this situation!"

Sasuke merely smiled at her.

Yes, he _smiled_.

"I-I don't c-c-are."

"How can you say you don't care! You're in a prison! A frickin cold prison may I add! You're freezing a-and it's dark and you'll probably be sentenced to d-d-d…"

"D-death. I know, S-sakura."  
>He kissed her lightly on the forehead.<p>

"I k-knew this was going t-t-t-to happen since I heard f-f-from the mis-s-s-sion."

"But they said-"

"Do you r-really believe those old g-g-geezers would just let an S-rank-ked criminal wander around in th-th-their village from one day to another because h-h-he's 'innocent'?"

"…no…"

"S-see."

His thumb gently caressed her cheek.

"But…"  
>Sasuke's brows furrowed.<p>

"W-what is i-it?"

Sakura looked up to meet his eyes and Sasuke saw the fresh tears beaming in her eyes.

"I don't want you to die, Sasuke!"

She cried out and threw her arms around him, effortlessly tackling him.

"Not after I just got you back! Don't go away again! You can't leave me again! They can't take you away from me!"  
>Sakura's sobs were muffled by Sasuke's black shirt but he understood her never the less.<p>

He rubbed soothing circles onto her back and even though her sobbing and clinging to him was a bit annoying he still enjoyed the warmth radiating off of her.

He was glad that it was there again, that gleam in her eyes and if him being alive meant that it would stay there, he would do everything possible to stay alive. For her.

It hurt him seeing her cry. He just couldn't stand it. At all.

"Sakura, stop crying. _Please_."

He gently peeled her off him and watched her trying to blink away the tears.

He put his hands on each side of her head and searched for her eyes.

"You don't _need_ to cry. We're gonna stand through this. I love you, ok?"

Sasuke carefully bent down and softly kissed her on the lips.

Sakura responded immediately by lifting her head up and moving her lips in sync with his.

She pushed her body up trying to get nearer to him as his arms sneaked around her crushed her into his chest.

Feeling Sakura answer his request made Sasuke kiss her more rough.

He pressed her against him even more and bit down on her lip and as Sakura gasped he shoved his tongue into her mouth.

The pinkette immediately tried to tackle his one invading her mouth with her own and a heated battle began.

After just a few seconds the winner was declared and the raven caught Sakura's tongue between his teeth and began licking and sucking at it.

Mean while Sasuke's one hand combed through her pink hair the other one slowly made his way up her thigh.

Sakura moaned into Sasuke's mouth and her face suddenly turned red in embarrassment.

Sasuke smirked against her lips.

His hand wandered from her hair and started unzipping her jacket when-

"Visitor hours are over for you too, Sakura!", Tsunade's harsh voice came from the other side of the stone door as it slowly opened.

Sakura jumped as fast as you possibly could with not healed legs away from Sasuke and tried to comb through her wild hair. Her lips were swollen and bruised from where he bit down.

Her face was still flaming red and Sasuke didn't help by pulling her onto his lap again and putting his arms around her.

Tsunade came in and first looked shocked at her student sitting on the prisoner's lap.

She then took in her appearance.

Unruly hair, a bright red face, half unzipped jacket and swollen lips.

The Hokage sighed.

"Shouldn't you rest in a hospital right now, Sakura?"  
>Tsunade ignored the heavy glare the Uchiha was sending her and turned to her student who tried to hide her red face behind Sasuke's arms but miserably failed.<p>

"Probably?"  
>"Probably? I told you not to move until tomorrow."<br>"Well…I did. And I'm not dead yet."  
>"Sakura come with me."<p>

The blonde yanked Sakura up and ignored her as she cried out in pain but instead of pulling her along, she felt the pinkette's slim hand gliding out her own and not moving an inch away from where she stood.

Frowning Tsunade turned around and saw Sasuke holding her student in his arms steadying her because apparently she wasn't even healed enough to stand.

"Sasuke, if I were you I would let her go. Or did you forget that I'm the Hokage and was up till now on your side?"

Sasuke growled at her but let go of Sakura after handing her her crutches never the less.

Sakura merely smiled at him as she followed her master out.

"I'll be coming back soon, don't worry, Sasuke."  
>Before the door could be closed, Sasuke hurriedly kissed her one last time before a heavy guarded prison separated them again.<p>

He could still hear Tsunade barking orders and yelling: "Get the poor boy a blanket, you retards!" and if his ears weren't pulling a trick on him, he could hear Sakura's faint voice too.

"_I love you too, Sasuke…_"

* * *

><p><strong>awee, cheesy romance. well hope you liked it ;D<strong>  
><strong>Sasuke: as if i would ever say bullshit like this.<strong>

**me: just keep telling yourself that ;D**

**anyway! review guys :****


	9. Chapter 9: Darkness

**Yeah guys ((: here's the next chapter *-***

**I hope you didn't have to wait too long? But if you think you did, let me tell you secret for faster updates...*looks around suspiciously* shh...come nearer...It's...*whispers*..reviews! lol :D**

**Ok, I'll stop, I'll stop...but it was a nice try, right? ;D**

**Well, about this chapter? Yeah some people said that Sasuke was ooc and I won't argue with you because...yeah it's true :D but i tried to describe what he feels a bit more so you'll understand okay?  
><strong>

**sasuke: as you can clearly see, she doesn't own us.**

**Me: why can you clearly see that? D:**

**sasuke: because you're stupid. **

**Me: sasu-chan, don't be mean D':**

* * *

><p>Sighing Sasuke rested his head against the hard wooden bench. As his head hit the wood he winced from its coldness.<p>

Wasn't it cold enough in this friggin' prison?

Well, apparently not it seemed but at least those unfriendly guards got him a jacket and a blanket.

He tried desperately to keep warm with only Naruto's and the guards' jackets and this thin, poorly made blanket.

Previously he had been pinching and massaging his toes to keep the blood flow steady and get them warm.

Kabuto once taught them in Orochimaru's hideouts to do this when one was cold.

It helped a bit but didn't keep the agonizing coldness away.

He sneezed.

Perfect.

"Are you kidding me?", he growled.

He hadn't had a cold in ages and only visited doctors if he absolutely had to.

Kabuto's…ehrm…_treatment _had taught him so.

Guess the guy never liked him.

Well he didn't either, so he could care less.

Staring off into the darkness of his damp prison, his thoughts drifted to a certain pinkette and all he could do was wonder why he was blessed with such a wonderful creature.

He didn't deserve her. Absolutely not, but hell would freeze over before he gave her away again.

She was his now and nobody would take her away.

When she had visited him early, he couldn't help but feel that his world was a little brighter.

He couldn't really place these feelings well because he never felt any of their kind before but he didn't want them to go away again.

Actually it was quite the opposite.

After spending years engulfed in darkness he appreciated every grasp on some light he could get because they would drive away the loneliness, the numbness and the fear.

And Sakura was just like his own personal sun, so he embraced every feeling he felt when she was around him. Because it would drive everything else away and let him do things he always wanted to and make him go crazy. Crazy for her.

Bluntly she was everything. Everything he needed, everything he wanted, everything he valued.

And he would do everything he could to protect her, hell, even try to make her happy.

He wouldn't give her away.

Never.

Because he needed the light.

* * *

><p>As she walked upstairs towards her room in the hospital Sakura clutched her crutches tighter.<p>

Walking was a bitch, she concluded.

Additionally, she got the worst nurse from all it seemed.

Her name was Mariko.

She was late for all healing sessions and those were just…plain bad.

Mariko didn't adapt her chakra to her client's chakra, so if she let her healing chakra go over into her patient's body it stung. Stung really bad.

Concentrating and changing chakra was a basic you learned in you first year as a healer.

Did Tsunade pick this particular nurse to make her suffer?

At the moment she wouldn't put it past her after all she was really angry with her.

Her scolding on their way back to the hospital from Sasuke's prison had told her so.

* * *

><p><em>Tsunade was quiet.<em>

_Too quiet._

_Normally Sakura's shishou would have gone all out by now._

_Suspicion made its way into Sakura's gut._

_"Ano…Tsunade-sama?"_

_No response._

_Then Tsunade abruptly stopped and the pinkette nearly crushed into her if her enhanced ninja senses wouldn't have alerted her._

_Her shishou spun around._

_"What the hell do you think you were doing Sakura? I wouldn't have put it past Naruto to sneak out of the hospital, but you? And with your injuries, too. You are a medical, you should know how fatal it can be for you to walk around at the moment."_

_"I…"_

_"You've never done anything like this before! What has caused you to behave like this?"_

_"Tsunade-sa-"_

_"Could it be that this Uchiha is having a bad influence on you? That's it, right? It's that criminal's fault-"_  
><em>"It's not! Sasuke got nothing to do with his! You don't even know him, Tsunade-sama! You don't have the right to judge him!"<em>

_"That's where you're wrong, Sakura. I will judge him. And my judgment is important. I and the elders will decide if he's going to live or not, so I do have the right to judge him."_

_Sakura's eyes were hid behind her bangs._

_"That was low, Tsunade-sama."_

_With that she walked off, ignoring the protest coming from her legs._

* * *

><p>She was angry now.<p>

Very angry.

As the pinkette turned around the corner to enter her room, she saw Shizune waiting for her.

"What do you want from me, Shizune?", she snapped.

She felt a bit sorry to let her anger out on the Hokage's assistent.

"I'm here on Hokage's orders. I shall bind you to the bed to prevent you from healing yourself or sneaking out of the hospital again."

Or not.

Quickly, Sakura spun on her heels to get out of the room as quickly as possibly, but crashed into a familiar chest as she did so.

"Oh no, Sakura-chan, we won't have you escaping again", she heard Kakashi's voice a bit muffled by his mask.

She hurriedly pushed her way past him, but as she tried to run down the hallway without the support of her crutches, she hissed from the immense pain and her legs gave out from under her.

Before she could hit the ground, two arms caught her and threw her gently over the person's shoulder, who turned out to be Kakashi again.

"Let me down, Kakashi-sensei! Let me down!"

Kakashi did as he was told but only to let her fall onto her hospital bed and hold her down, so Shizune could put the shackles on her.

Now her wrists were tied to the bed.

"What the hell are you two doing?"

"Like Shizune-chan said, preventing you from escaping."

Growling, Sakura struggled against the shackles.

"Calm down, struggling will just cost you energy to no avail", Kakashi added.

The pinkette sighed and stopped but instead observed the locks further to see if she could pick them open.

As she seemed to be deep in thought, Shizune's hand reached out towards her pink hair and took two hair pins out.

"I'll be confiscating these. After all I know how good you are at picking open a lock", the brunette smiled cheerfully and left the room with Kakashi.

Sakura listened as their footsteps disappeared down the corridor.

Smirking, she let her chakra flow into her underarms.

Morons, she thought, while forcefully pulling her arms upwards and effectively breaking the shackled off the bed.

They were still on her wrists but they didn't restrain her anymore.

She didn't know how much time Sasuke had left, so there was no way that she would be wasting one second of their precious time.

She grabbed her crutches that rested next to her nightstand and got up.

The window was still left open from her earlier escape.

Carefully hanging her injured legs over the balcony she let chakra flow into them and into the ends of her crutches.

Then she bend her body 90° forward so that her feet and crutches stood on the wall of the hospital and held her with her chakra in place.

Like this she made her way comfortably down the wall of the hospital avoiding any windows.

* * *

><p>The darkness began to drive him crazy again.<p>

Just like down in Orochimaru's bases.

There were those shadows that he could make out even thought it was dark.

Right now, they were still hiding, lurking in the corners but he knew.

He knew that when he would turn his back to them they would slowly, slowly crawl towards him and then they'd engulf him.

He could struggle as much as he wanted but they wouldn't let go.

So he stared at them. Stared at them so that they wouldn't dare to come near him.

Their formless bodies haunted him and put pictures of his family in his head. His whole clan smiling brightly at him. Happy.

Then there was blood, everywhere was blood.

He could make out Itachi's face.

_Itachi, Itach-nii-sama. _

He was smiling.

Smiling even though there was blood.

Everywhere.

On his clothes, in his face, trickling down his mouth.

Sasuke clutched his head.

_No, no, no!_

Too much blood.

His brother again.

This time he was staring at him.

With the Mangekyou in his eyes and again covered in blood. But it wasn't his blood this time. It was the blood of his parents and his family.

Behind him he saw them.

Those who had ordered his brother to kill his family.

The council and the elders of Konoha.

The elders of Konoha.

_Konoha._

Konoha had killed his family.

Konoha took everything away from him.

He hated it.

He would make it pay.

He would destroy Konoha for what it had done to him. To his family. _To Itachi_.

Destroy…destroy…destroy…

No! No, no, no, no, no.

He couldn't think that way.

Sakura told him.

It wasn't Konoha.

It had been those geezers.

Or Konoha…

No…

He couldn't hate Konoha.

But slowly, hate began to bubble in his stomach and rise. Rise high into his head, the image of Sakura's smiling face slowly fading, disappearing in the sea of blood.

No, no…

Please…

Sakura…

_Don't leave me alone._

* * *

><p>A certain pink-haired medic nin wandered down Konoha's busy streets.<p>

It was market day, today and she thought she could stop by there and get something for Sasuke since she knew that prison food wasn't really good.

On the market she stopped at a vegetable seller's stand.

The old man grinned brightly at her.

"Welcome, ma'am. I'd be glad if I could help such a beauty as yourself if you have any problems."

Sakura giggled.

"Do you have any good tomatoes, sir?"

"Of course! Right here! They are the best tomatoes in the whole country of fire!"

The shop keeper leaned closer to Sakura as if he wanted to tell her a secret.

"In Lightning, they have the best and freshest tomatoes…now guess where mine are from! But…" He looked suspiciously around, " Shhhh."

The man's eyes twinkled in amusement and Sakura couldn't help but giggle again.

"Then I'd like to have some of these."

"Right away, ma'am!"

Heading for the prison for ninjas Sakura carried her purchase in a plastic bag the man gave her.

It was a bit difficult to balance the bag with crutches in both hands but she managed anyway.

Eventually she reached the prison and made her way down towards the lower cells.

This time the guard allowed her to go alone, trusting that she wouldn't set some dangerous guys free.

Even if she wanted to, she probably couldn't because every cell had its own guards before it.

As she approached Sasuke's cell the guards already made place for her.

"Please be careful, Golden Phoenix-sama, he's been restless for some time now, it seems", one guard spoke up to warn her.

"Thank you and I certainly will", she retorted and made her way past them into the dark room.

When the door was closed behind her the room was complete dark and she couldn't see.

"Sasuke?", she called out uncertain.

Suddenly strong arms enveloped her from behind and Sakura turned around in the raven's embrace to put her arms around his neck.

But as she rested in his arms she felt that Sasuke's hands in the small of her back were shaking.

"Sasuke? Is something wrong? Could it be that it's still too cold?"

Her voice was filled with worry.

"Sakura…"

Sasuke growled, his voice pained, as he buried his head in the crook of her neck.

"Sasuke?"  
>The pinkette asked again, now slightly panicked.<p>

Sasuke's hands were shaking even more now.

"Don't go…"

"What do you mean? I just arrived, I won't leave again just now."

"…you can't leave me alone again, Sakura."

* * *

><p><strong>Wuuh, angsty very muuuch :D Or not? <strong>

**Tell mee :D every review brings great happiness :OOO**

**and faster updates! I know you want them...deep down...where you don't hate me for my cliffhangers...:********


	10. Chapter 10: Replacement

**It's a bit short I know but it's only been 11 days since I last updated! *o*  
><strong>**Yeah well, just so you're warned...OOC-ness ahead! :D  
><strong>**and guess what? reviews don't hurt !**

**so if you want more fast updates like this, press the blue button! REVIEW :3**

* * *

><p>The bag containing the tomatoes fell to the floor as Sakura's hands went up to cup Sasuke's cheeks and lifting his head up so he looked at her.<p>

"Silly", she smiled softly, "I would never leave you alone."

Sasuke was still shaking but his voice wasn't as hoarse and frightening anymore.

"I need you, Sakura…"

She let her forehead rest against his, which wasn't as easy as it sounded because she was relatively short and he was relatively large.

"You don't understand Sasuke. I couldn't even leave you. I'm too selfish, you know? I wouldn't be able to give up my happiness after so much sorrow."

"Happiness?"

Sasuke's voice was still unsure.

"Yes, happiness. _You_ are my happiness."

His grip around her tightened.

"When you are happy, I'm happy, too."

Sakura smiled. Never in a million years had she imagined something like this coming out of Sasuke's mouth.

She bent up a little bit more and slowly, softly kissed him on the lips.

When he almost immediately responded by squishing her even closer to him, Sakura felt like warm bubbles were rumbling in her stomach as it clentched together from excitement and happiness.

A few tears shed from her eyes as they parted.

Immediately Sasuke looked at her concerned his dark mood long since gone.

"Why are you crying?", he asked her almost pained as he wiped her tears.

"Because I'm happy, Sasuke."  
>Sasuke's brows scrunched together out of confusion.<p>

Sakura giggled lightly.

"I can't even begin to explain how happy I feel. You coming back was more than I could have ever wished for and not only that. You even requite my feelings for you. This all still feels like a dream to me, you have to understand. And I'm afraid that I might wake up and find you still manipulated by Madara and trying to kill us…"

Sasuke sighed, but smiled through it.

"Sakura, I promise you that I will never ever let something like this happen again."

"How can you promise something like this?"

"Because right now for the first time since my clan was murdered I feel content, at peace, happy even. All that, you give to me. I know it's selfish but I won't let you go again and risk these feelings to disappear. I love you, Sakura, more than someone could ever imagine."

Sakura again was near tears.

"Same here."

And Sakura didn't even bother to wipe her tears while a heated make-out session began.

Sasuke's hands roamed over Sakura's perfect little body and he couldn't help but notice how right it felt to have her, here in his arms.

He still couldn't grasp how Sakura was possibly able to love him, but he started to care less.

After all what he was feeling right now and his love for her were the only things that mattered.

When he was together with her he could easily forget about his revenge. She made him feel light-headed but at the same time like he had a firm pole to steady him.

He didn't understand but was selfish enough not to give it up again.

"Nhhg…Sasuke…", Sakura muttered through their kisses.

The raven studied her and was (again) astouned by her beauty.

Silky hair, radiant eyes, plump, red lips and creamy skin.

To him she was perfect.

Because he knew he couldn't even begin to bring his feelings across in words he just tried to put all of them in this kiss.

And because Sakura was Sakura, she of course understood.

* * *

><p>Sakura had just left the dozens of stairs of the Hokage tower behind and knocked onto her schischou's door.<p>

"Come in!", came Tsunade's barked reply.

Timidly Sakura entered. How should she do this?

She just had an argument with her teacher and now she was going to ask a request?

As if…

"Anosa, Tsunade-sama…", she said while walking into the room.

"Sakura? What are you doing here, shouldn't you be in hospital?"

"Well…"

"Alright…don't even start to explain. I should have known normal shackles couldn't hold you down."

Sakura smiled. Her teacher seemed to be in a much better mood in the moment.

"Anyways, what did you come here for?"

"Ano…I wanted to apologize because of my behaviour earlier. It's not like what I said wasn't the truth but…let's say I could have acted better."

Tsunade eyed her warily.

She knew that her student wasn't one to apologize for her actions when she thought they were correct.

So to Sakura's dismay she saw right through her.

"What do you want, Sakura?", Tsunade nearly laughed.

"Well-", Sakura started but was cut off.

"And before you start…I can't take you serious if your hair's this unruly."

Tsunade's mischievous grin widened when she saw her student turn beet red as her hands hurriedly went up to brush her hair a bit.

"So I take it that you visited Sasuke?"

If possible Sakura's face went even redder.

"H-hai. That's why I came actually."

"Oh? Is that so?"

"Yeah…I mean you've seen how terrible the conditions in his prison are, right?"

"Aa…", she answered, unsure where this was leading.

"And I wanted to ask if…he could be given some time outside of the prison…"

"So that's it? Hm…how can you assure me that he won't try to pull anything or escape or something?", the hazel-eyed woman knew that Sasuke wouldn't try to escape but she wanted to see the pink-haired kunoichi's reaction.

"Of course an ANBU would survey him all the time."

"And who would that ANBU be?"  
>"To not disadvantage someone I think it should be somebody who is also member of the Hokage's ANBU and ANBU root."<p>

"Which would be."

Sakura looked up to look meet her teachers gaze. She was determined to do this.

"Me."

Sakura anticipated the dreaded reaction and was slightly confused when Tsunade plainly smiled at her.

"I think that would be alright then."

"Ehh? I-I mean…um…"

Tsunade laughed.

"Wasn't the reaction you expected?"

Sakura couldn't help but smile herself.

"Not really. But anyway…arigatou gosaimasu.", she said while bowing low.

* * *

><p>Sasuke could hear hurried footsteps outwards of his cell coming towards his direction.<p>

He smirked to himself. Sakura was visiting him quite often.

It was already her third visit that day.

Not that he minded.

He sat up on the wooden bench as the cell's door was opened and his pinkette stormed in.

"Guess what, guess what, Sasuke!"

She exclaimed while she excitedly bounced up and down.

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow indicating her to tell him.

Sakura grinned and glee sparkled in her green eyes.

"I talked to the Hokage…"

Sasuke stood up to engulf his girlfriend in his arms.

"And?"

The kunoichi in his arms giggled slightly.

"You are allowed to leave the prison for a few hours daily if I'm with you!"

The raven looked down at her petit form astound.

He asked himself how she was able to do such miracles.

"Sorry, Sasuke, but that dumbfounded look doesn't suit you.", Sakura giggled.

"Come with me now! Rookie nine's waiting for you. Oh and Team Gai's there also."

She smiled happily at him.

He loved that smile, so before she could drag him out, he lifted her up slightly and kissed her.

"You're unbelievable.", he grinned.

Sakura giggled again.

"Let's go they're waiting for us."

* * *

><p>Sasuke held Sakura's hand while they walked down the streets of Konoha.<p>

He had earned himself quite a few odd and unbelieving stares already but Sakura would glare at anybody who looked too long.

Not much had changed since he left he noted.

Of course the village wasn't the same as before since it had been recently rebuild due to an Akatsuki attack but it was still the same style.

The streets were busy and booming with life while the houses were closely next to each other in many different styles.

Some old and traditional other modern, than some were really big or small.

And while the couple made its way down the street he noticed a building quite familiar to him.

So he wasn't surprised when Sakura stopped at this particular building and dragged him inside the ramen stand.

But as soon as he entered he saw lots and lots of familiar faces and a wave of nostalgia overcame him.

All of the old Rookie nine and Team Gai had found themselves in the tiny ramen stand except the old teachers.

Some were already slurping some ramen others chatting away but as he and Sakura entered all heads turned towards them expectantly.

Sakura gave them a small wave and smiled but never let go of his hand.

"Hey, guys. I've brought him."

There was a short moment of silence in the room but then all of the shinobis gathered there made their way towards them and greeted first Sakura and then him.

Some of them he recognized immediately like the Hyuuga cousins, that lazy genius Shikamaru or the guy, Lee, who advanced Sakura but backed off after he glared him down and demonstratively put his arm around the pinkette's waist.

And then there were the ones which took longer to remember like that annoying blond girl, Ino, the bugs-guy, Shino or the Hyuuga's girlfriend, Tenten.

"Never knew you had it in you Uchiha.", a brown-haired shinobi told him looking pointedly at his arm around Sakura's waist, while Sasuke recognized him by the marks on his cheeks as Kiba.

"Hn", he answered nonchalantly.

After Sasuke had been through with all the familiar faces there was one he only remembered vaguely, since he had only met him once.

Said person headed towards him.

"Nice to meet you again, Sasuke-kun. You might not remember me, my name's Sai and I am how Naruto and Sakura say, your replacement.", the boy said with the most fake smile Sasuke had ever seen.

* * *

><p><strong>Wuhey! Awkward very much? :D<strong>

**But I can't wait to hear what you thing about the chapter :3**

**well i didn't proof read this one because i just finished it and here in germany it's like 2 o'clock in the morning and I'm tired :DD**

**see what I put up with for you? ((:**

**Well...in the next chapter there's going to be the continuation of the dreaded encounter of Sasuke and Sai! Beware! :D**

**And you know what? press that pretty blue button down there to get even faster updates *-***

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	11. Chapter 11: Sad Man, Mad Man

**Wuhey *-* Thanks for the reviews guys :** they really help! and they're so cute too 3  
>awh I just love you...<br>do you know this feeling for example at the birthday of your mother and you spend hours searching the right present and you finally found it and when she opens it and loves it you're even happier than her?  
>Well I have that feeling every time I publish a chapter and read your reviews c: Without your support this chapter would have taken even longer -.-'<strong>

**But don't worry! It's the last chapter before the big eveeeent! :OOOOOOO  
>I don't own '3<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Replacement.<em>

The word echoed in Sasuke's mind over and over again and with each echo it got louder and stung deeper.

But outwardly he remained his cool and blank composure. He wouldn't show any weakness. Not in front of all those people.

His eyes flickered towards Sakura for a second who glared angrily at Sai.

Sasuke sighed but shook hands with him never the less.

"I see. But since I'm back already, you won't be needed anymore, right", it wasn't a question. Sasuke Uchiha didn't ask. He _demanded._

Sai studied him for a moment and then abruptly turned his back to Sasuke and asked Sakura something.

"Sakura, I wonder what this is, but I feel like there's a tight knot in my stomach and a lump in my throat?"

"It's called sadness, Sai."

"Aa so desu. I've heard about this before, thank you Sakura."

Said pinkette waved her hand dismissingly.

Sai turned back to him.

"I have also read that abruptly stopping a conversation is referred to as impolite, so I deeply apologize", he said while bowing low.

"Hn. I've met you before."

"That is indeed correct, Sasuke-kun. We've met about a year back. It was my mission to infiltrate Orochimaru's bases and kill you."

Tactful…

"Aa. I remember now…"

"Well then Sasuke-kun, I hope to acquire a deep bond of friendship with you, like I did with dickless and ugly."

"I guess dickless is Naruto", Sasuke mumbled, thinking back to his genin days, "but who's ugly?", he asked.

"Oh, I again must deeply apologize since you must not know, but to deepen friendships I read that you should try calling your friends nicknames that you came up with. So I called Sakura 'ugly'."

Suddenly Sai was slammened against the nearest table while Sasuke held his collar tight in his fist.

"Who are you calling ugly?", he dared him.

Sai seemingly misinterpreting the gesture was unaware of the danger.

"Like I said-"

A low growl emitted down from Sasuke's throat but was stopped when Sakura hurriedly made her way over to them and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

The raven backed off nearly immediately and left the Root member to dust off his shirt.

"It seems that you want to progress our friendship faster, but I must say, Sasuke-kun, isn't hugging only reserved for extremely close friends, not that I mind though."

Sasuke tried to shut him up but Sai wasn't finished yet.

"After all, it will just be a short time that we have to advance our bond of friendship."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, urging him to explain further.

"Sasuke-kun, do you have a problem with twitching body parts? You should see a doctor about it."

"No…I want to know what you meant with 'It will just be a short time'."

"That obviously is because you are most certainly going to be sentenced to death soon."

Suddenly the whole room was quiet. Death was a very touchy subject especially for shinobi because they were daily confronted with it.

The only sound that was heard was the air rushing by as Sakura's fist went to make contact with Sai's face and sent him flying down the room.

And Sasuke clearly restraining himself from attacking Sai further, Sakura's fist still hanging in the air and Sai on the ground having taken a few tables with him, was exactly the picture Naruto saw when he came from the bathroom.

"Woah, guys! What happened while I was for little boys?"  
>Sakura and Sasuke exchanged glances and then a pointed look towards Sai.<p>

Naruto laughed sheepishly.

"Well, teme. It's not really easy to get along with him but I'm sure you'll manage."

"Sure, Mr Antisocial will manage, baka", Sakura sighed.

"I think I've come up with a name for Sasuke-kun", the ANBU root member said while picking pieces of wood from his shirt.

"What about 'Emo-traitor-ku-'", but before he could finish his sentences he was again silenced by Sakura's fist.

Naruto and Sasuke facepalmed while Sakura took her anger out on Sai.

"So that won't do?", Sai concluded while dodging her fists.

"No, it won't, Sai."; Sakura said lowly.

It was like the word 'danger' was radiating off of her.

Sasuke sighed again very Un-Sasuke-like and did something even more Un-Sasuke-like-ish.

He sneaked his arms around Sakura's waist from behind and pushed her against him.

"Calm down", he whispered in her ear.

His breath sent shivers down Sakura's spine as she tried to hide a shudder.

She slowly turned around and stared into his deep, black orbs. Not being able to restrain himself any further, Sasuke softly kissed the pinkette on the lips.

Said girl responded immediately getting used to being kissed by _Uchiha Sasuke_.

After seconds the ravens tongue already darted out of his mouth and roamed freely in hers.

The two lovers didn't seem to notice more and more people turning around and staring at them until a certain loud-mouthed knuckle head turned around.

"OH MII GOSHHHH! GET A ROOM SASUKE!", he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Sasuke and Sakura awkwardly got away from each other and the pinkette coughed.

It was silent for a second until-

"Sakura, you bitch, I kill you!", Ino screamed half laughing, half serious.

The raven looked at her for a moment bewildered until a grin broke out on his face.

* * *

><p>On their way home Sakura and Sasuke were holding hands. It was a big step for Sasuke.<p>

Showing emotions in public and all.

While they were getting nearer the prison Sakura noticed that Sasuke slowed down considerably and it bothered her.

"Sasuke, what's up?"

"What do you mean?", he asked nonchalantly acting as if nothing was the matter.

The pinkette stopped in her tracks and glared at him.

"You know what I mean."

Sasuke sighed.

"It's nothing, really."

"Tch", Sakura spat while letting go of his hand and walking in front of him.

Even though the young woman was still pissed at her boyfriend she couldn't help but worry when Sasuke slowed down again the further they got down the caves.

The guards finally showing some tendency had left the floor when they arrived and Sasuke and Sakura now stood before the opened door to the raven's cell.

When the pink-haired shinobi turned around to look at him, her eyes softened.

"Sasuke…", she half-whispered, half-sighed, "What's wrong?"

Sasuke just stared at the dark cell.

In his eyes there was a slight trace of pure horror.

Then they flickered towards her and Sakura could see the almost child-like angst but before she could do or say anything, Sasuke already ravished her mouth in a very unchild-like way.

By the force of his kiss she staggered backwards and into the cell.

Sasuke didn't back off for a second and just kicked the door closed while stumbling in behind her.

As soon as it was closed he almost threw her onto his bed or more like bench and got to work again in her mouth.

His tongue glided over hers in an almost desperate way and his hands clung to her body.

Needing to breathe Sakura backed off a bit, panting.

She clasped her hands on both sides of Sasuke's head and looked into his eyes, already searching for the answer for the question she was about to ask.

"Sasuke…tell me, please. What's wrong?"

Sasuke stared at her for a long time and then buried his head in the crook of her neck.

"Do you love me, Sakura?"  
>"Of course I do", the pinkette answered surprised.<p>

"Then say it."

Sakura smiled.

"I love you, Sasuke."

Said boy began to place small butterfly kissed on her neck and worked his way up to her face.

"Say it again."

"I love you", she said again with slightly ragged breath.

The raven traced her jar with his mouth and then went down again.

"Again."

"I lo-", suddenly Sasuke's tongue darted out and began licking her neck,"nggh…l-love you…"

"Again.", he whispered harshly while sucking her flesh and leaving marks to make sure she was his.

"I love you…", she whispered.

"Ahhh", the pinkette moaned as the dark-haired boy softly bit down, "s-so, so much…"

Her breath was heavy and it was hard for her to concentrate.

Sasuke didn't help when his hands roamed over her body and began to undress her.

Then he lifted his head.

"Once", he kissed her on the lips, " more…"

Sakura looked into his eyes.

"I love you, Sasuke", she stated firmly, even though her breathing was laboured and she felt light-headed.

But then suddenly the warmth of her boyfriend's body was gone and she shivered slightly.

"S-sasuke?", she asked her voice sounding too afraid for her own liking.

When she sat up she saw him crouching on the far corner of the room.

"Sasuke, wha-"

"Sakura", Sasuke said lowly as he looked up.

The pinkette tried to find a word to describe…devastated like a child who was afraid that the thing most precious to him was going to leave him forever.

To say she was shocked was an underestimation. She knew that the years he offered for revenge, hate and darkness were bad for him, psychically, but she didn't think that his brain would be that damaged. He was psychopathic.

"I'm afraid. I want to stay away from you because I'm afraid that I will hurt you again…", he whispered and suddenly his inhuman speed allowed to be right in front of her again.  
>"But at the same time I can't leave you alone."<br>"You don't have to", Sakura whispered.

"But-"  
>"No. I trust you, Sasuke", she said while holding his cheek, "and I believe you won't hurt me."<p>

Sasuke engulfed her in his arms, seemingly glad. She was his last hold before he would be sucked in by the waves of madness.

The only thing that prevented him from loosing it.

So he held her, pressing her against him, taking her in.

"How can you trust me so much?", he asked sorrowfully.

"I already answered that, didn't I?", the girl giggled lightly.

Sasuke looked at her quizzically.

"I love you. That's all I need to trust you", she smiled.

The raven leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you, too…"

_**Love isn't even enough…you're everything, Sakura…**_

"I know."

_**No. You can't even begin to understand, my love.**_

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it, my lovelies, not the longest one I know, but still! I love those psycho-Sasuke moments 3<br>LOTTTTSS OF REVIEWS.**

**and for those cuties of you who don't know what to write:**

"Woaaaah *-* Such cutaaaays :OO Get lost, Sai! No, no, no, don't go...I love you?

But Omgggg psycho very much?

OMFFFFFFFFG I don't want Sasuke to die in the trial DDDD':"


	12. Chapter 12: Numb

**And there's the end of another arc! :oo the next will be longer I think and I've got everything planned out but what comes now is important:  
>AFTER THIS ARC I'VE GOT NOTHING PLANNED YET! SO IF I DON'T HAVE A NEW IDEA EITHER FROM ME OR FROM YOU, THE END OF THE NEXT ARC WILL ALSO BE THE END OF THE STORY!<br>SO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW WITH PLOT/ STORY IDEAS UNDER THIS CHAPTER!**

**about the chapter? well it's long 8) and you didn't wait for a long time! all because of your reviews ((: I love you guys soo muuuch :ooo  
><strong>**oh...and i nearly cried at some parts while writing this D: every time I write something I always try to see it out of my character's point of view...but that was so sad DDDD':**

* * *

><p><strong>BEEP!<br>BEEP!  
>BEEP!<br>BEEP!  
>BEEP!<br>BEEP!**

Sakura groaned while she turned around to slam her alarm clock off the small table but stopped dead in her tracks when she read the date.

Her hand shook a bit and she softly shut the alarm off and turned around again.

In her hazy mind everything was okay as long as she didn't stand up. Standing up meant acknowledging the day and she wouldn't do this.

So if she just slept through until tomorrow morning everything would be fine. Today wouldn't exist.

But to her dismay the fog in her mind cleared and she began to understand how ridiculous that was.

Trembling she stood up and went to take a shower.

While the hot water tried to soothe her, the first tears fell and soon she sat in her shower as hard sobs shook her body.

She didn't want today to happen. She was so afraid. How could they? How could they take Sasuke away from her again?

_Stop being so selfish, Sakura! It's not like you are going to be sentenced to death. Be considerate or else Sasuke-kun will feel bad! Do you want that to happen? Also nothing's decided yet, the trial hasn't even begun!_

_*Sniff* Y-you're right. I have to be strong for him. Even if it's only today.  
>THAT'S RIGHT! FIGHT-O! FIGHT-O!<em>

After she calmed down the pink-haired Konoichi resumed her morning rituals consisting of dressing and having breakfast.

Half an hour later she was ready to go. After pleading her shishou and getting on her nerves endlessly she finally agreed that Sakura would be the person guarding Sasuke before the trial.

So today she didn't go to the prison as usually. Today she went to Konoha's courtyard.

A shiver ran down her spine as she stepped through the huge gates. She was so afraid.

But she had to keep it together. For Sasuke's sake.

Inside there were already people waiting for her.

A tall man clad all in black smiled at her.

"Please follow me, ma'am, I'll take you to the prisoner."

Sakura did her best to muster up a smile of her own.

"Thank you very much."

The walk to Sasuke's room was a silent one; neither of them spoke a word. And for Sakura it seemed far too long. She was wasting too much time. Time that she still had with him.

After an eternity it seemed, they finally reached their destination.

The man turned around again.

"Please be careful. He's a dangerous one."

"I'm sure I can handle him", Sakura replied.

"Then…well just take care of yourself. Here are the keys."

"Thank you, I will do so", she said while taking them.

Having unlocked the door the pinkette hesitantly entered.

She only looked up after she had closed the door behind her again.

What she saw made her heart break a million times.

The room looked like a living room and Sasuke who had stared at a picture of team 7 that stood on the desk had turned around to greet her with a warm, welcoming smile.

Her stomach clenched painfully and her whole form trembled.

She put her hand in front of her mouth to stifle a sob but she couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

So much for staying strong.

"Sasuke-kun…", she whispered before running into his arms and breaking out into violent sobs.

Sasuke held her firmly against him and rubbed calming circles on her back.

"Sheesh, Sakura…"

Said girl backed off a little to look at his face, tears streaking down her face in what seemed like waterfalls.

"Sasuke, I love you. I love you so, so much", a strong sob ran through her body, "I love you, Sasuke, more than anything else. I-I'll never love somebody else than you."

Sasuke's eyes saddened.

"Please, don't say something like this. I want you to be happy when…I mean if I'm not there anymore."

Sakura kissed him on the lips slightly before she spoke again, her voice a mere whisper.

"I can't be truly happy without you Sasuke."

Sasuke stared at her for a long time until something flickered in his eyes and he slowly, gently kissed her.

The pinkette immediately responded but again tears flowed freely down her face.

Stopping abruptly her lover stared at her looking a bit afraid.

"What's wrong?"

Sakura smiled weakly as she responded.

"I just thought…h-how I'm going to miss this", she answered, erupting in new tears.

Sasuke's face scrunched together painfully.

Then he hoisted her up in his arms and carried her towards the bed that stood in the room sitting down on it and letting her straddle his lap.

When the girl rested her head against his torso, she calmed down a bit by his steady heart-beat.

The raven smiled down at her. In his eyes she was the most beautiful thing in the world. Even if he told her that he wanted her to be happy, he couldn't bear to imagine her with another man. His love, his desire, his need for her was too strong. He was too selfish.

"You hear it?", he asked her meaning his heart, beating.

Sakura nodded mutely.

"It's only beating for you. You'll always be the only one for me…and I want you to always…always stay with me. Even if it's only in your heart. I…I want you to be mine…so…", he whispered, while searching something in his pocket.

When he finally found it he pulled out a small, black box.

"So…will you…?", he asked while opening it.

Inside of it was the most beautiful ring Sakura had ever seen. It was white-golden and in the front was a lying eight made out of little white diamonds. The symbol for eternity.

There were so many diamonds that Sakura felt light-headed while she thought about the amount of money Sasuke had paid for this.

But she would have even married him when he proposed with a stone.

Tears were blinding her again and she slung her arms around her now engaged boyfriend.

"Of course", she cried," what a stupid question!"  
>And even though both of them knew that this was only a symbolic engagement they were happy nonetheless.<p>

Because it didn't matter.  
>Because they loved each other.<p>

Sasuke slowly bent down to kiss her gently. And gently became rough and rough, full of lust.

So that day they made love with each other for the very first time and both of them understood what making "love" truly meant.

They were happy just being with each other.

That was until the men from the courtyard came to escort Sasuke.

* * *

><p>"Uchiha Sasuke. You are accused of the following charges:<br>Betraying the village hidden in the leaves, Konohagakure, joining an enemy of the village, Orochimaru, killing Orochimaru, forming the criminal organisation Hebi, forming the criminal organisation Taka, killing Deidara, killing Uchiha Itachi, joining the criminal organisation Akatsuki and with that joining the village's enemy Uchiha Madara, attempting to kill the eight-tailed jinchurikii, attacking the meeting of the Kages, attempting to kill the Raikage, attempting to kill the Mizukage, attempting to kill the Tsuchikage, attempting to kill the Hokage, attempting to kill the Kazekage, attempting to kill Mifune, killing Konohagakure's elder Danzo, attempting to attack Konohagakure. Do you deny any of the named facts?"

"I think 'deny' is the wrong word…more like set it right…", Sasuke replied being the cocky bastard he is.

_Why can't that idiot just play nice? Dammit it!_, Sakura thought anxiously.

The Hokage smirked.

"Then set it right for me Uchiha."

"First of all Orochimaru wasn't killed by me, but my brother. The persons I killed which are Deidara, Itachi and Danzo were all enemys to the leaf so their death is invalid as a charge against me but rather a point for my defence. Then attempt is a very vague fact. There is no proof that I really wanted to kill them. It could have been fake after all."

The face of the elders except that of the Hokage scrunched together in anger.

"But you still betrayed Konoha, founded the criminal organisations Hebi and Taka and joined Orochimaru and Uchiha Madara. There's no denying in that!", the elderly woman Koharu accused.

"But you might want to add that Sasuke wasn't in the right state of mind. He was and is psychologically ill", added the Hokage.

"Say's who…", an elder said dismissingly.

"He watched a massacre, the massacre of his family and that as a child! Who wouldn't be psychopathic after that?"

"Tsunade-hime, we will consider this when you give us medical proof that he was psychically unstable at that time", Homura answered calmly knowing he had already won the argument.

Tsuande shut her mouth in a grim line and glared at the elders.

"Now then shall we proceed with voting?", the elder that read out the charges against Sasuke asked.

Agreeing murmurs were heard.

"So then who is against the execution of Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sakura watched while begging as 1, 2, 3, 4 hands were raised.

Her breath became erratic.

4…that was…

"Who votes for the execution?"

7 hands were raised.

…not enough.

Sakura felt like her heart stopped beating.

She saw how Sasuke turned around to look at her.  
>On his face she saw the most sincere smile she'd ever seen.<p>

"So I hereby declare that Uchiha Sasuke will be…"  
>"I love you, Sakura", he whispered.<br>"…sentenced to death."  
>The last words Sakura heard were Koharu's…<p>

"Get him out of my sight. I want him executed right here and now."

…before everything was numb.

It was like somebody pushed her head under water.

Every sound was muffled and she wasn't able to grasp what she saw.

After they got Sasuke out of the room, Sakura slowly stood up and made her way out of the building.

As she walked down the streets of Konoha, the pain that first was numbed washed over her.

She walked past Ichiraku, where Sasuke and she always met their friends.

She walked past the corner where Sasuke once dragged her inside and kissed her.

She walked past the market place where she had bought tomatoes for Sasuke.

In the end she didn't care anymore where she went.

All she wanted was to get away.

The pain was unbearable.

* * *

><p>"Wait!", an out-of-breath boy screamed as the guards followed by Homura und Koharu dragged Sasuke down the corridor.<p>

Everyone turned around to look at him.

"You can't kill him! I won't let you! I-I-I vouch for him!"

"One person vouching for him won't save him. This boy is guilty of high treason", Koharu answered sternly.

"I'm not 'one person', dammit!", Naruto screamed.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki! You owe me this! Without me, this goddamn village would be a fucking crater filled to the top with corpses!"  
>"Little brat, who do you thi-", Koharu began but was interrupted as Homura laid a hand on her shoulder.<p>

"I hate to admit this but…I think he's right…"

"But-"  
>"There's no place for personal feeling right now…", Homura said while glaring at the Uchiha, "your punishment will be announced on another day but you are free of the death penalty."<p>

* * *

><p>As Sakura's feet didn't want to carry her anymore she slumped down on the ground.<p>

Having taken in her surroundings she realized she was at the training grounds.

Where she had spared with Sasuke several times.

Tears already ran down her face as she doubled over in pain.

An agonizing scream was heard when she let a huge wave of chakra out of her system destroying the training grounds completely and creating a huge crater.

But as the dust cleared she saw 3 figures walking towards her.

She recognized the first one immediately as Kabuto, but the two behind him…

…impossible…

Both smiled at her.

"Kabuto-kun…Dei-chan, Ita-nii-sama…", she whispered.

Kabuto now also smiled at her.

"Sakura…", he bent down to her level.

"This is no place for you to stay", he whispered," this place is full of memories of him…and please, Sakura-chan…how could you stay in a place that killed your one and only love? Realize it. Konoha betrayed you."

Sakura's eyes widened. Every word he spoke seemed to be so true…

"You can't be happy here. Wouldn't he want you to be happy?"  
>The Konoichi slowly nodded.<p>

"Then you can not stay here."  
>"B-but where should I go?", Sakura asked, suddenly feeling very alone.<p>

Kabuto smiled again.

"Join us. I founded Akatsuki anew. Let us be your new home."

"Sakura, we won't let you down", Itachi spoke calmly.

"That's for sure, Sakura-chan, un!", Deidara added.

Itachi and Deidara both stretched out a hand towards her.

Sakura, now determined to leave the village that hurt her so deeply, grasped them and stood up to leave with them while Kabuto dropped an Akatsuki coat over her shoulders.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, Dun, Dun...I know you hate me ._. I won't say anything because...as a reader? I would hate me too...I'M SOOO SORRY :D<br>**

**But please review anyway :3  
><strong>

**I mean they are engaged! e-n-g-a-g-e-d! wouheeeey *-***

**and i solved the whole trial with death but not really :D I'm proud of myself :DD**

**ow and writing reviews and updates is kinda like math isn't it?  
><strong>

**Reviews = Happy author  
><strong>

**We all know Happy author = many ideas  
><strong>

**so it's Reviews = many ideas  
><strong>

**But if we think about it, we realize many ideas = longer chapters + longer story + more fluff + faster updates  
><strong>

**if we put all this together we get:  
><strong>

**reviews = longer chapter + longer story + more fluff + faster updates**

**Simply isn't it? :D**


	13. Chapter 13: Cause I die when you're gone

**Yo, guys I'm back! Sorry for the long wait DDDDDDD:**

**I wanted to update early I really did but I was on vacation(for 3 weeks, whoot!:D) and I couldn't update there D':**

**I'm sorry!:OOOOO please forgive me!**

**Cause I love you all.**

**Sasuke: She's telling the truth.**

**sakura: she was whining all day that she couldn't update and that her readers would hate her.**

**Naruto: But I cheered her up! Believe it!  
><strong>

**Me: That's true you're such a cutie, Naruto :*******

**And a big thank you to sheflirtswithstarbuckscashie rs(or redxcherrie ;D) for cheering me update, too! You have to put up with so much because of me -.-' I feel bad :D  
><strong>

**Sasuke: You should. You've been nagging her every day.**

**Me: Don't make me feel even worse Sasuke *tears*  
><strong>

**ANYWHO! My lovely readers! All the other reviews helped me through that harsh time too! I LOVE YOU GUYYYSSSSSS! I guess I'm...multisexual?:D **

**SO CONTINUE TO MAKE ME HAPPY**

**...I don't own, bitches *runs into a corner and cries***

* * *

><p>She couldn't focus. Her eyes were dull and the world around her was a plain grey. She felt Itachi's arm around her shoulder steadying her as they walked but she couldn't feel the warmth she usually felt when he was around. Even though she would need it right now.<p>

It was very quiet. She was left alone with her thoughts. And when she did think about it she was generally left alone. Without him nothing had a meaning. She didn't have a meaning.

And because of her wish for a new meaning, a new challenge, a new identity she joined the new Akatsuki.

She needed to…forget. But how should this be possible?

Sakura wasn't able to forget him after he left her as a team mate, so how should she forget him after he left her as a lover, a fiancé!

"Let's rest here for the night", Kabuto proposed but it wasn't something you could really oppose.

They were near Takigakure, her mind recognized for her

As Sakura sat down and stared emptily at the camp fire Deidara had quickly made, the rest of them build up the camp.

After setting it up, they sat down next to her and began making something to eat.

"Do you want to eat something, too, un?", Deidara stopped humming as he stirred in the pot.

Sakura shook her head.

"Gonna go for a walk", she murmured and stood up.

After a few steps she was engulfed by darkness the trees provided.

She didn't know how long or how far she walked, she stopped when she landed on a small clearing.

The light of the moon gave it a ghostly glow.

She couldn't take it anymore.

The numbness suddenly faded and tore her heart in two.

An agonizing scream made its way out of her throat as she punched a tree, full force and effortlessly splitting it in two.

Because she hadn't used any chakra, the skin on her knuckles split and began to bleed furiously.

Clutching her hand and sinking to the ground, tears rolled down her cheek.

All her bottled up emotions were exploding.

First she had been angry. Angry with Konoha for betraying her and hurting her.

But then there was just the pain. The unbearable pain that broke her and took her sanity.

That's how Kabuto found her, crying on the cold ground, as he kneed down beside her.

"How are you?"

"What do you think?", the pinkette sobbed.

The medic awkwardly put an arm around her shoulder trying to comfort her.

"Ne, Sakura-chan?"

Sniff.

"What is it?"

"You know I'm a medic right?"

"Yeah, but why should I care?", she cried.

"I think…I can help you…"

"Eh?", Sakura looked up, surprised.

Kabuto took a small bottle, filled with a dark liquid out of his cloak.

"What's that?"

"You know lithium?"

The pinkette nodded.

"It's something like that."

"Isn't it dangero-?"  
>"Just drink it…", he said, seemingly helpless, because his efforts to help her were to no avail.<p>

Sakura hurriedly took the vile and drank its contents, while Kabuto smiled at her.

"I hope it will help you", he still smiled as he stood up.

But when he turned his back to Sakura, his smile turned into a victorious, sick smirk.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, you can't find her?", Sasuke demanded while slamming the ANBU that broke the news to them against a wall in the Hokage's office.<p>

"Uchiha, calm down!", the Hokage barked roughly.

Kakashi got him off the poor shinobi and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"She's right, Sasuke."

"Calm down, calm down, how can I calm down?", the last survivor of the Uchiha clan raged.

"Sakura's missing and I don't know why and where she is!"  
>"Well...", Naruto chirmed in, "I think some of us may have an idea why she's missing", he said while giving Tsunade a pointed look.<p>

Said woman sighed.

"Alright, I'll tell him…You see, Sasuke…Anosa…I think you should sit down", the blonde struggled to say.

Sasuke obeyed and sat down (what he would never do under normal circumstances, but it was about his soon-to-be-wife, dammit!).

"The thing is…before Naruto vouched for you…there was your death sentence and all…and it could have happened…", she stopped but Sasuke urged her to go on.

"…that she thinks…you're dead."

"What?", the raven nearly-screeched, very un-Uchiha-like.

But before Sasuke could let his rage show another ANBU appeared in a puff of smoke.

"From reliable sources, Squad 13 found out that Haruno Sakura left the village", the shinobi hesitated before going on, "with Itachi, Deidara and Kabuto…in an Akatsuki robe."

Death silence hung above the room.

* * *

><p>When Sakura came back to the camp, she did feel a bit better. Well better was the wrong word…just number.<p>

She plopped down on a log next to Deidara who instantly put his arm around her waist.

Questions flooded her mind she wasn't able to produce before.

Her eyes narrowed slightly as she asked the first, most obvious one.

"How can you be alive?"

Itachi chuckled lowly and Deidara grinned at her but Kabuto answered her.

"It's a resurrection jutsu that I came up with. I use the dead bodies and let their soul flood in them again. It's a bit like a puppet jutsu and I had Sasori help me develop it before his…well death, even though the 'puppets' still have their own mind, but I can control them when I want to which most of the time isn't needed because they support my ideas and ideals."

Sakura's eyes suddenly lit up.

"Then can you-"

"No."

Her eyes were filled to the brim with tears.

"Why not?"

"Konoha destroys the body of those who are sentenced to death. Without bodies I can't perform the jutsu. I'm sorry, Sakura-chan."

Said girl sniffed but nodded as she stared into the sparks of the fire, swirling and dancing.

Her mind still moved around Kabuto's words.

"Kabuto...?"  
>"Yes?"<p>

"What are your ideals?"

Instead of Kabuto, Itachi answered.

"You know the elders and governments of the shinobi villages are corrupted, Sakura. We want to change it. We want to stop the pointless wars during villages and countries because of their councils. Our ideal is very similar to the Allied ninja forces. We want to reunite the countries and let them become one to stop pointless fights."

Sakura gulped afraid that the answer for her next question would be the same Madara gave her.

"And how will you get the power to do such a thing?"

Deidara laughed and held her tighter against him.

"Don't worry, no bijuus this time, un."

Kabuto nodded.

"We found an even greater source of power. Sakura you know the element chakras right?"

"Of course fire, water, earth, wind and lightning."

"Well we found another element."

"What? That's impossible!"

Deidara chuckled.

"Apparently it's not dumbass, un."

"And what would that element chakra be?"

"It's called dark element chakra. If you train it its minimized jutsu will be superior to the most advanced jutsus from other elements…There was one person who was the first to use it. He didn't use its force directly because it needs a lot of specialized training but he mixed it with lightning chakra."

Sakura gulped as an uneasy feeling made its way into her gut.

"A-and who would that be?"

Kabuto and Itachi exchanged glances while Deidara just looked at her sympathetically.

Itachi then spoke up.

"That person would be…my little brother."

"Sasuke-kun…", the pinkette whispered and felt the numbness fading for a short time.

Tears were in her eyes again and she slowly, apprehensively touched the ring Sasuke gave her.

Her hands shook, but Deidara sandwiched them firmly and looked in her eyes.

"Come, I'll take you to your tent…you should rest a bit."

When Deidara and Sakura left the fire place, Itachi turned to glare at Kabuto.

"What did you give her?"  
>Kabuto's answer was a sick smirk.<p>

"You don't need to know", he answered while standing up himself.

"But be prepared to hear a lot screaming tonight."

* * *

><p>Sasuke was already impatiently waiting as the first members of the Rookie 9(plus Team 10) appeared.<p>

Hinata and Tenten were the first and came with a slightly flushed face.

Neji came in next and instantly put his arm protectively around his girlfriend's waist while glancing warily at Naruto who smiled slightly at Hinata, who again was blushing and near fainting.

"Two more to go…", Tsunade mumbled, already knowing that the third person even though it was an emergency would come later than the rest.

Sasuke slumped down into a chair.

He couldn't stand anymore. He felt too…drained.

Being away from Sakura _and_ knowing he wouldn't be seeing her soon, was taking its toll on him.

It was like he was without his drugs for too long.

He needed her.

Just like drugs.

His hands shook as he buried his head in them, every in the room shoot him sympathetic glances (as far as Neji could glance sympathetically), but he dismissed them.

They didn't matter. Nothing matter. There was only Sakura for him.

Sakura, Sakura, Sakura.

The only thing on his mind.

He couldn't concentrate on anything Tsunade said as she cursed the two remaining members of the search party for being late.

And right when she was about to break something or rather somebody Ino and Sai appeared with unruly hair and red faces.

Only god knew what they were up to.

"Why were we summoned, Tsunade-sama? As an emergency, too…", Sai started.

Said woman looked up and glared at the two.

"You got that just right, you two. An emergency it is. And when there is and emergency and you're summoned, YOU ARE TO IMMEDIATELY REPORT TO ME! HAVE YOU UNDERSTOOD?"

"Y-yes…", Ino squeaked while Sai just stared at her.

"And the reason why you are all here is", the Hokage looked around the room, her glance halting at Sasuke's divested look, "because a highly skilled shinobi went missing."

The girls gasped as the eyes of the boy's(who didn't know already) widened.

Ino's eyes flickered towards Sasuke and she suddenly stood there in shock. Could it be…?

Tenten, having the same thought, spoke up bitterly.

"It's Saks, right."

Tsunade stared at her for a moment and then nodded.

Ino again gasped and all the girls were near tears. They had all been good friends.

"Forehead's gone…?"  
>Then realization hit her and her eyes flew towards Sasuke again.<p>

"Gosh, Sasuke-kun, I'm so sorry for you!"  
>The raven just shook his head. His face was still hidden behind his palms.<p>

"You are the search party that will go after her."

They all nodded.

"Since this is a very dangerous mission, it's S-ranked of course and since there might be combat with Akatsuki members, I will send a highly skilled battlefield medic with you."

Sasuke stiffened visibly. Sakura was a highly skilled battlefield medic…

The rest just wondered who that person would be until-

"Shizune!"

The brunette haired woman stumbled into the offices with lots of scrolls and papers in her arms.

"H-hai, Tsunade-sama?"

"I'm sending you on a mission."

After putting the papers on Tsunade's desk(and earning a glare for it) Shizune stood straight.

"Hai. What kind of mission?"

"You will be on the search party for Sakura."

The medic nin nodded.

"Then I take it Shizune-san is captain?", Neji asked in his calm, collected voice.

He tried to beware a cool head even though he had been very close with Sakura, too.

Every one had.

"No, actually not. Under normal circumstances I would have send Kiba and Shino with you to help you with tracking, but they are on another mission right now and Shikamaru as captain is in Suna right now, so your captain will be-" PUFF!

In a puff of smoke the infamous white haired copy ninja appeared and greeted them with his trademark "Yo."

Tsunade sighed and continued.

"-Kakashi. You'll start in Oto because Sasuke still has connections there and might find something out about a hideout. You'll depart in one hour from the gates. DISMISSED!"

* * *

><p><strong>Woot, Woot! The end, my lovelies! <strong>

**OMG Kabuto! Bad boy, bad boy! But still...is it weird for me to think the new OrochimaruKabuto is...kinda hot? yes I know I'm disgusted with myself too D':**

**Gosh my poor baby Sasuke! Falling into depression without his Sakura DDDDDD': TEARS GUYS! TEARS!**

**Sasuke:...don't make it more embarrassing for me than it already is.**

**Sakura: Sasuke-kun you're so cute**

**Me: *squeal with Sakura at his cute/hotness***

** REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWS my loves**

**-JuxVa-chan**


	14. Chapter 14: Holding on too tightly

**Wohoow guys! Early update *-***

**Deidara: You're just feeling guilty, un.**

**Me: *cries* You're right D: I'm sorry for the other late update!**

**Sasuke: ...*glares at me***

**Me: What's up with him _now_?**

**Sakura: you're trying to hook us up in another story again, right?**

**Me: that's right! CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY CALLED LOVE THEME!**

**AND REVIEW!**

**I don't own c:**

**Sasori: gathered that much. **

**Me: *runs into an corner and cries***

* * *

><p>Sakura felt Deidara's gentle hand resting on the small of her back as he guided her towards one of the tents.<p>

"Try to get some sleep."

With an encouraging smile he pushed her into the tent.

Inside the medic nin fell onto an already readied sleeping bag. On her right side she found a backpack filled up with weapons, medical herbs and other utensils and clothes she had left at the Akatsuki hideouts before she left with…never mind.

Thankful in every way, she got a pair of black shorts out and a tank top in red to change into.

Wanting nothing more than rest, the pinkette was sure to soon fall asleep.

* * *

><p><em>She watched as the blades of the two puppets that were Saso-chan's parents pierced his "heart". She remembered helping him with developing it further. She remembered telling him he had to protect it better. She remembered him not listening.<em>

_It hurt._

_Badly._

_Her one hand flew to her mouth to muffle the scream, the other one covering her eyes from the immense pain that occurred there._

_Saso-chan…was gone._

* * *

><p><em>Her hair swept gently in the wind as she watched with horror that Dei-chan had ripped off his shirt and was showing his fourth mouth. The one in the region of his heart.<em>

_No, no! _

"_Stop it…please", she whispered as an unfamiliar moisture ran down her face. She didn't remember crying since…he left._

_She knew what would happen to Dei-chan._

_It was his final art._

_She forced a smile to her lips, protecting herself with a shield of her purple chakra._

"_At least you die the way you wished to. Saso-chan's proud, I'm sure."_

_Her last words were swept away by the loud explosion._

_Her body doubled over in pain as she screamed and held her eyes._

_4th stage._

* * *

><p><em>Her heart nearly stopped as she watched the Amaterasu flames devour the place where Sasuke and Itachi where fighting.<em>

_She couldn't get there yet, she was still with her team._

_Her heart contorted painfully, because she knew what would come._

* * *

><p><em>Her body fell on the cold ground as she cuddled herself to his lifeless body.<em>

"_Onii-sama…Ita-nii-sama…Don't leave me, please DON'T LEAVE ME!", she screamed at the top of her lungs. She felt a wetness running down her cheek but knew they weren't tears. The almost unbearable pain in her eyes told her._

_Having reached up to touch the moisture she inspected her finger tips, as the blood from her face ran down them._

_Fifth stage._

* * *

><p><em>Madara let her watch the fight between Danzo-tou-sama and Sasuke.<em>

_It hurt when Sasuke almost lost but it hurt even more when she saw the paintings on her father's body._

_She couldn't take it and averted her eyes, but screamed nonetheless when she heard the explosion._

* * *

><p><em>She knew how Konoha killed their traitors.<em>

_It wasn't a pleasant way to die by no means._

_She was flowting in the room where she saw Sasuke bound to a chair. _

_Her Sasuke-kun…_

_Then she saw a person clad in a black robe covering his face stepping forward with a sword in his hand. _

_Poison dripped of it._

_She screamed every time the sword was stabbed into her fiancé._

* * *

><p>Hearing herself scream, Sakura awoke in cold sweat.<p>

Tears streaked down her cheeks as she hurriedly stumbled out of her tent towards the forest.

Supporting herself on a tree she emptied her stomach.

Tears still blinded her view.

As she tried to calm herself she heard a nearby streaming of water.

Needing a bath anyway she got some clean things and a fluffy towel out of her tent and let her feet drag her body towards the small stream.

Folding her dirty clothes neatly and readying her towel she got into the water.

Diving down a few times she washed and rinsed her body.

After 5 more minutes in the cold water, Sakura towelled herself and got dressed.

Letting her mind find some comfort in an every day routine she washed her dirty clothes in the stream.

When she got back she saw Deidara already making breakfast.

What's up with him and cooking lately?

After she had stuffed her things into her tent, she made herself comfortable next to him.

"Up so early already, pinky, un?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Gathered that much, un", he grinned at her while patting her head.

A slight pout was visible on her face while she caught his wrist.

"So…Saso-chan's back too?"

A broad smirk plastered itself onto the blond's face.

"Danna's back, un! Even though he still thinks that his art's the best. After dying he should know that mine's the best! Art's a blast! His death was just plain boring and mine was art, un! It was like katsu, katsu and then I was…"

Sakura smiled as she listened only half to Deidara's rumbling.

She had missed that baka.

That moment strong arms got around her and pushed her onto someone's lap.

She giggled. Itachi wasn't one to show affection, but well…she was special.

"Ohayo, onii-sama", she greeted him, still not as cheerful as before being affected by her nightmare's but happy to see him nonetheless.

"Aa…", he mumbled into her ear still half asleep. Normally he would sleep until noon but they were supposed to head out today to get to one of Kabuto's hideouts.

When Kabuto, too, emerged from the tent and pressed a small vile in her hands, one she remembered from yesterday, she drank it without question, missing Deidara's sad and Itachi's hateful glare towards the snake man.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan."

Said girl yawned, feeling better after taking the medicine and smiled at him.

She barely remembered her nightmare now.

"Morning, Kabuto-kun."

"I want you three to travel to one of our hideouts in Earth country. I have some business in Takigakure I'll join you later today. In the hideout, you'll meet a few other Akatsuki members.

Oh and Team Taka's there waiting for you."

Sakura nodded. Team Taka…she smiled at her memories of them but was reminded of an all too familiar raven haired team leader of theirs.

Her body stiffened at the memory.

Itachi, still having her protectively in his arms, tried to comfort her by stroking her arms soothingly.

* * *

><p>Sasuke waited stiffly at the gates.<p>

He had his things all packed up after 10 minutes and was at the gates only 15 after they had been dismissed from the Hokage tower.

Thinking he had a long wait at the gates before him, he was surprised to see Neji and Hinata already at the gates, the latter shifting nervously from one foot to the other.

Neji nodded at him in recognition and the shy girl greeted him with a small smile.

"Aa…", was all they got from him, but they weren't angry. They knew it was even harder for him than for them.

After ten more minutes even Kakashi arrived and the team was ready to go.

The silver haired man looked around.

"Since everybody's already there, I guess we can head out", after he had finished half of his sentence Naruto and Sasuke were already off into the trees.

Travelling was hard. Sasuke was constantly trying to push them faster and at some point Kakashi even had to stop him.

"Sasuke, we all know that you want to get to Sakura as fast as possible and have her safe. We all feel the same way. But if you keep that speed up we'll all arrive tired in Oto and won't be able to get information and would have to start tomorrow, but if you slow down, maybe we'll even find something today."

After slowing down Sasuke was glaring holes into Kakashi's back the whole time making everybody back away from him, not wanting to be the one that Sasuke would let his anger out on.

When they did arrive in Oto the slightly exhausted nins let out a heavy sigh but hurried on towards their inn after Sasuke sent them his death glare.

Yes, Hyuuga Neji snatched his girlfriend's hand and made a dash for it, trying to save his ass from the Uchiha.

And yes, people stared.

A lot of people.

The owner of the place they would stay at was a small elderly woman smiling at them the whole time.

Kakashi kept Sasuke purposely in the back so that his unforgiving wrath wouldn't fall onto the nice keeper.

"My, my, what an energetic bunch of young people, we have here! Can I help you in anyway?"

"We need rooms for in total 9 persons, do you have any?"

"Well, let me see…hm…I have only 5 double rooms. Then you would have a bed too much! Oh, what could I do? Shall give you 50% off for that room, hun?", she asked Kakashi with a smile.

"What? No, no. We'll pay for it no problem!"

"Really? Then thank you very much!", she then smiled that sweet smile only old people can and turned towards Shizune as she gave them the keys, "take good care of your husband, he's such a nice and handsome man. But I don't think you have to worry much! You are very beautiful yourself!"

Everyone (except Neji and Sasuke) laughed while Shizune turned beet red.

Arriving at their floor Kakashi stood there with the keys looking a bit troubled.

Excited Ino grasped Sai's hand.

"We'll share a room", she stated after grabbing a key and then hurriedly making her way to a room.

Neji smirked at Tenten while she got a key herself and they went to their room.

"Well, since we're married I think we should share a room, shouldn't we, Shizune?"

Again her head was tomato-read but nodded anyway.

Looking at the remaining three, Kakashi wanted to say something but Sasuke stopped him.

"Single", was the only word he said, then grabbed a key and went into his room, leaving a near fainting Hinata and a stunned Naruto.

"So, I guess we share a room, too, Hinata-chan!", he said while grinning broadly.

Seconds later he had to catch the limb body of the raven-haired girl.

That was one too much for the poor woman.

* * *

><p>Their journey towards the hideout was one filled with laughter and constant "hn"s, "Aa"s and "un"s.<p>

Sakura now realized how much she had really missed them.

And when they arrived Sasori and Hidan (who was dug out from a reanimated Kakuzu) already waited outside the lair for them.

Upon seeing them, the pinkette pushed herself from the branch she was on jumping directly into their arms.

"Hida-kun, Saso-chan!", she squealed excited.

"Saks! Fuckin' missed ya!"

A small smile spread onto Sasori's lips.

"Welcome home, Sakura-chan."

* * *

><p>"Do you have any information about Akatsuki?", Sasuke's voice was deadly calm, but his Sharingan span wildly because of his rage.<p>

He was in a former base of Orochimaru deep hidden in the earth. He knew that some sound nin were still there, waiting for their master to return and of course still held respect for his student.

"I only know that Kabuto-sama has resurrected most Akatsuki members and f-found Hidan-sama", the man whimpered under Sasuke's hard stare.

Suddenly he was crashed into a wall, the Uchiha's face too near for comfort.

"Hideouts", he hissed.

"O-o-one in earth country and one somewhere near or on Nagi i-island…Another shinobi knows the exact position…he's down this corridor the third door on the left."

The raging raven let go of the poor man and stormed down the hall way.

After brutally kicking in the door, he found himself in a bedroom, a shocked man stopping dead in his tracks.

"Akatsuki hideouts. Now."

* * *

><p>Later that day, Sakura found herself sitting on a couch in Akatsuki's main hideout.<p>

Next to her sat Juugo watching her somewhat worriedly.

On the other side were Suigetsu and Karin cuddling.

"So, Sakura-chan, how's life?", Suigetsu asked, trying small talk.

He and Karin didn't get wind of the news yet.

Juugo, whose eyes widened in horror, instead knew already.

Sakura froze, as her eyes started watering.

Strong arms wrapped around her again and pulled her near him.

Itachi had been following her today like a shadow always taking care of her.

"Sheesh, Saku-chan. Everything's fine, right? I'm there", he smiled at her.

Team Taka still kinda freaked when they saw the older Uchiha smile.

That was the exact moment when Kabuto puffed into the room.

Karin shrieked and Sakura hid behind Itachi's arm.

Kabuto's eyes fell on the pinkette.

"You should rest, now Sakura. We will only stay for a few days and then head out again."

Sakura nodded and Itachi brought her to her room.

* * *

><p>"Did you get something, teme?", Naruto greeted him after he left the lair and met with his team.<p>

"Aa. Most likely in Earth country. Three days travel. Another one on Nagi Island. Longer."

Kakashi nodded.

"We'll head out tomorrow then towards Earth country."

The group nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah...as you all now I'm too lazy to proof read...but when this story is over I think I'll go over it again and change it at some point:D (you know mistakes and such)<strong>

**SAD NEWS EVERYONE! because right now i don't have any ideas for this story anymore this arc will be the last one! unless you have some ideas for the story! if you have just leave a REVIEW!**

**And all the others...SHOULD REVIEW TOO**


	15. Chapter 15: Screw you, timing

**Hesy guys I'm back! **

**Wow...it's like chapter 15 already! AND thanks to a very awesome review I got some good ideas and we'll see maybe there will be one more arc :D**

**Sasuke:...seriously?**

**Me: *glares* Yes.**

**Sasuke...great...**

**Me: I don't own!**

**Karin: *sigh* So guys no bashing me in this story, kay? Kay. **

**Sakura: tsk. but you should be bashed, bitch.**

**Karin: WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU UGLY SLUT!**

**Sakura: YOU HEARD ME, YOU LESS-THAN-A-DOLLAR WHORE!**

**Me: Yeah...I'll leave you two alone then, kay. thnxbaiii! **

**Hugs and Kisses to those that review. **

* * *

><p>Sakura let her tired body slump down on the bed.<p>

Her body was still fit but her mind was just exhausted and wanted to escape this nightmare that was her life for just a short time.

Sleep would help her escape.

Or so she thought.

The pinkette again was awoken by her screams.

She had the same nightmare again. Everyone was just…dying. And she couldn't do a thing to help.

She felt useless again.

Weak. She was too weak.

With the sudden urge to vomit-again- she ran into her bathroom and emptied her stomach.

This was too much for.

It felt like black poison was spreading in her body.

And slowly, painfully devouring her heart and tainting it midnight black.

* * *

><p>"Listen up everyone."<p>

Even though Kakashi's voice wasn't filled with authority like it normally should have been to get a reaction like this everyone turned quiet and gave him all of their attention.

They understand the direness of the situation.

"It's a three days travel towards the hideout-", a low growl made its way out of Sasuke's throat, "so we'll head out immediately. I hope you got a good night's sleep because you'll need the energy today."

The grey-haired man wondered slightly if he was the only one that noticed the slightly pinkish tone that Ino and Sai's face held.

"Let's go already", Sasuke grumbled.

He wasn't in the mood. For anything.

All he could think of was her.

She needed her.

That was when he decided something.

If Akatsuki or anybody for some reason took her life, he would take his, too.

But until then he would do anything to get her back.

She meant the world to him. Probably even more.

* * *

><p>"Sakura."<p>

She turned around and saw Sasori smiling sweetly at her.

The medic gave her best to return the smile and it actually worked pretty well.

Sakura was truly thankful. She didn't know what Kabuto gave her but…it numbed the pain.

"What is it, Saso-chan?"

"We'll head out to a hideout on Nagi Island in four days."

"Alright, thanks", she smiled as she waved him good bye and turned around the corner to enter her room.

Inside she made a bee-line towards her wardrobe, picked out four outfits and stuffed the rest into two bags which she put into a rucksack.

One bag was for her clothes in general and the other one for the things she needed while travelling.

After she was finished she let herself drop onto her bed.

And waited for the nightmares to come.

The last thoughts before she drifted off towards sleep? The only thing she thought about nowadays.

_Sasuke_…

* * *

><p>Let's say Sasuke's desire to rest was as big as the desire to sleep with Shino.<p>

Which meant non existent.

There were only six more hours to go. Why had those dumbasses decide to eat now? They could eat after they found Sakura.

Or rather after they found the hideout.

The raven's main goal at the moment was to try not to let his hope rise anymore than it already had.

It would kill him otherwise.

After he threw his emptied bottle of water to the ground he stomped…well the graceful Uchiha-way of stomping…towards the forest.

He felt eight pairs of eyes following him.

* * *

><p>A long sigh escaped Kakashi as he stared at the shinobis before him.<p>

They were eager to do something, anything to get their mind of the fact that they were wasting time to replenish energy.

He would just give them a task and they'd be all happy-go-lucky again.

"Alright Sai, Ino, Neji, Tenten, Shizune and I will pair up and scout the area. Hinata, Naruto, I want you two to watch the camp."

He received nods and…Naruto's way of nodding in agreement.

"WILL BE DONE, SENSEI! NOTHING WILL HAPPEN TO THIS CAMP WHILE YOU ARE AWAY!"

The group winced.

* * *

><p>Once they were out of sight Neji gently took hold of Tenten's hand.<p>

If the girl had learned one thing during their relationship, it was this.

Neji cared he truly did, but he was too shy to show.

Years of repression of showing emotions and _feeling _them had brought this.

Only when they were alone, he allowed himself to be like this.

And it had taken the brunette quite a toll getting the stoic Hyuuga to be comfortable around her.

But she was happy, now.

Who cared if the clan approved or not.

Tenten knew that she was more important to him.

Neji prove that to her which she was grateful for.

"Let's settle down here. I have the Byakugan, so we can just…sit here."

A small smirk was visible on his face and Tenten knew that she wouldn't do much…sitting.

She smiled as she felt her boyfriend's lips on hers.

* * *

><p>Ino giggled as Sai had his arm loosely around her waist and guided her through the forest.<p>

She didn't know what this thing they had was or if he liked her or if he was just in it for…yeah, well the sex. We all know assholes like this exist.

She_ herself_ didn't know.

Sure she liked him and all, but…

He just looked too much like Sasuke.

Truth to be told she was a bit afraid.

Afraid that she just used him as some random rebound to help her get over Sasuke, because she knew herself.

She was Ino and (sadly) Ino just did things like this.

"Hey, beautiful."

"Yes?", how she loved it when he called her that.

She couldn't deny him then. And he knew that.

"We don't have to watch much. I'll just send out some animals to scout the area", the blonde heard the unspoken offer and gladly accepted it.

But wait…was this guilt that she felt as his hands roamed her body?

* * *

><p>She knew that he was watching her.<p>

How he purposefully kept his silver hair over his right eye so it would be difficult to catch his glances.

It creeped her out a bit, really.

Sure, she has been in love with him for like forever, but they always had just…flings. Stupid one-night stands where she would wake and he would already be gone.

Where he greeted her the next day with another woman in his arms.

But she just could never deny him herself.

No matter how much it hurt.

She would bring him home when he was drunk and she would let him stay over when he wanted…she would help him with his problem with the women he fell for.

Hana always told her she was quite the maso…

It was the truth probably.

"Ne, Shizune?"

"H-hai?"

"Should we just dunno, stay here and you survey the area with your chakra?"

"Sure, Kakashi…"

She could feel his arm sneaking around her as they sat down and tried to fight the warm tingle she always felt with him.

"Are you okay? You seem so…down, lately?", he asked her a lazy smirk, she was sure, present under his mask.

"It's nothing, really…Um…how is it going with you and Hana lately?"

"Hana? Well I think she's going out with Kotetsu at the moment…after I told her I…kind of liked another woman."

The familiar pain erupted in the brunette's chest and made her heart feel heavy.

Why? Why did she always do this to herself?

"A-another woman?"

"Yeah…she really nice and sometimes a bit shy around me…but she's the most selfless person that I know. She doesn't care about herself but is always there for me. It took me quite some time to realize but…I think I love her."

Shizune gulped and fought the tears that were willing to come.

"Sh-she sounds wonderf-ful…what's her name, maybe I know her?"

Kakashi chuckled.

"I think you know her pretty well…"

"Okay…?"

Kakashi turned around and grinned at her.

"Silly woman."

The brunette's breathing stopped when he bent down and gently kissed her.

"It's you, of course."

* * *

><p>"Haha, Kakashi-sensei will see! I won't only protect the camp but you, too, Hinata-chan! Dattebayo!"<p>

Naruto grinned at the pretty dark-haired girl, who had a heavy blush on her cheeks.

"H-hai, Naruto-kun, I-I'm sure."

The hyperactive nin continued grinning at her while his thoughts went wondering off.

Then he came to a conclusion.

They were alone, now and nobody would interrupt them for sometime, so it's the perfect moment to ask, right? Right.

"Ne, Hinata-chan?"

"Y-yeah?"

The blonde watched her and couldn't help but notice how pretty Hinata looked when she blushed.

Gosh, she was so preeetttyyyyy.

Maybe even prettier than Sakura?

"I have a question, you know…"

He scratched the back of his neck slightly uncomfortable now.

"Y-yes…?"

"Well…yeah…you know some people…told me something…they told me that you…and me…yoou know…you like…um…are in love with…me?"

At the end his voice was a mere whisper anticipating the answer.

And again Hinata's face flushed in such a cute color.

Preeeeettttyyyy. Did he already say that?

When she didn't seem to answer he pressed a bit further.

"Is it true, Hinata-chan?"

"W-w-well…um…i-it is…", the raven tried to hide her embarrassed face behind her bangs but was interrupted by a blond idiot pulling her onto his lap.

"Wow, that's awesome! When we're back from this mission, do you like want to go to Ichiraku or something?"

His eyes sparkled with excitement.

"S-sure, Naruto-kun."

* * *

><p>That was how Sasuke found Naruto and Hinata when he wanted to return to the camp.<p>

He quickly snatched his bag and disappeared between the trees again.

He heard Naruto shouting after him but frankly he didn't care.

Seeing those two…together…had made the pain even worse.

Sakura…Sakura…Sakura!

His hands shook.

He needed her. He was addicted to her and it hurt.

The young man had finally been able to form a stable bond again and then it just had to turn around and bite him in the ass.

Sasuke's back ached as he slid down a tree.

But he didn't care.

It didn't matter.

Nothing mattered anymore. Except _her_.

* * *

><p>Kakashi had been the one to find him. It hurt the older man to see his student like this.<p>

But he also knew better than to dwell in pity and hurt in times like this.

"Sasuke. We're coming here in 2 minutes and head towards the hideout. No stops anymore."

"Aa…", the raven whispered, clearly with his mind elsewhere.

The copy nin sighed.

"Get a grip, Sasuke! First is this a mission and second do we surely need you to get Sakura. Straighten up we're leaving soon."

"Sure, Kakashi."

* * *

><p>When they did head out Sasuke kept his issues on a lash and everything was just…peachy…<p>

Except of course that the raven wanted to rip his head off due to the general lovey-dovey mode everyone seemed to in on this mission

The six hour journey was cut short to a five hour journey, thanks to Sasuke.

It was quiet most of the time, leaving Sasuke alone with his thoughts.

He hated himself for it but he could feel his hope growing and growing with each step he took towards the hideout.

When they did arrive Naruto and him were the first to storm the hideout.

Only to discover it completely empty.

Something inside Sasuke shattered.

Again.

* * *

><p>Sakura lightly jumped from branch to branch.<p>

They had left two days earlier because some spy or something informed Kabuto that Konoha shinobi were heading towards them.

Truth to be told, she was kind of glad that they didn't encounter them.

She wasn't ready to face her friends.

The rosette didn't hate them, by no means.

It was just the village they served.

The village that just decided to kill the love of her life.

* * *

><p>Now it was Naruto's turn to go look for Sasuke.<p>

Sighing he made his way through the bushes and searched for his best friend, who had again disappeared after they got that Sakura wasn't here.

Finally he found him, slumped down under a tree, a bottle in his hand.

Wait, was that alcohol he smelled?

"Sasuke?"

"Wh't, Nar'to?", the raven slurred.

Fuck, that dumbass was drunk!

Steadying him, Naruto helped him stand up.

Sasuke couldn't do much alone right now.

"Y'now what…"

"What Sasuke?"

The blond caught him before he could crash down.

"I…r'ly luv her…"

Naruto's eyes turned sad.

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong>What should I say? maybe something along the lines of 'FUCK PROOFREADING' I'm too lazy:D I probably need a beta controlling my spelling and such:D<strong>

**OMG more pairings!;D and they didn't meet DDD: Ughh I hate myself for hurting my babies D':**

**AND I THINK THAT NARUTO AND HINATA ARE FUCKING CUTE *_***

**Anyway! Review, my loves!**


End file.
